


Max Steel Reboot 10 years later

by Berto19



Category: Max Steel (TV 2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: A possible future if Makino is ever defeated. Most chapters will stay at a T rating although at least one will get an M rating. I've also updated chapters 2 and 3 because I wasn't happy with them.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been two months since Berto had asked me to marry him and of course I had said yes. I mean I'd been waiting for him to ask me for two years ever since we'd decided that my apartment was big enough for the three of us. Of course I wasn't going to leave Shock at N-Tek and we did have that little 'Turbo overload and Turbo shutdown' problem so it made sense to have all three of us living together. Anyway it had been pretty nice living and working together but I could sense that something was bothering Berto and after almost a day I finally asked what was wrong.

"What do you mean?" He asked me looking up from his work and I sighed before wrapping my arms around his waist. "Um what are you doing?"

"You've been acting kind of distant lately and that worries me. What's wrong?" I said to him and for a moment he stared at me before he finally sighed.

"It's just…we've been married for two months now and we haven't been…um." He replied and I grinned when I saw a faint blush.

"Intimate?" I asked and when he coughed I giggled. "We're married now so you don't need to be embarrassed. Besides it's not like we haven't made out on more than one occasion." After a few minutes of thought he smiled back at me.

"I know but I want to…be intimate but we can't." He replied and I knew what he meant as we both looked down at my Base Suit. Obviously I couldn't take it off, ever, or my Turbo powers would cause me to go critical. "I shouldn't have said anything. Sorry Jessie."

'Hey it's okay. I know how you feel but you know why I can't remove the Base suit." I said and that's when Shock and Steel entered the room.

"Actually that might not be true." Shock said and noting the blank stares he received he rolled his eye and flew over to us.

"He means we may have figured out a way around that problem." Steel added and we both blinked at that piece of news.

"Wait so I can remove the suit? Without blowing up?" I asked them and Shock tried to explain but his explanation confused me. Seriously lost I looked at Berto and he laughed.

"He basically means you'll still be wearing the suit, just with some adjustments. Not really sure what those would be but if it works…I'm all for it." He said and I grinned up at him. "Definitely up for it." He added and I cracked up. This made Shock and Steel stared at me for a few minutes as they attempted to work out what was wrong with me.

"What's up with her?" Steel asked Shock who shrugged. "Hey she's your partner."

"Like I can read minds." Shock answered as they both continued to stare at me. After I finally stopped laughing I realized what they had said and I couldn't help the huge grin on my face.

"I'm guessing that you're happy too?" Berto asked as he held me in his arms.

"Maybe more than happy." I told him and he chuckled. "Ecstatic, pleased, wanting to go running through the corridors of N-Tek yelling how happy I am."

"I hope not." I heard Shock say and that made Berto laugh this time. "Otherwise I don't know you." He added as I finally let go of Berto.

"So what are you working on?" I asked as he went back to his work. As I watched he picked up a wrench and began working on C.Y.T.R.O. "Doing some upgrades?"

"Tienes razon. I thought I should do some repairs and upgrades in case we need him to be backup for you and Max Steel. Of course at the moment it's been pretty quiet." Berto said as he tightened a bolt on the robot. "Not that that's a bad thing of course. It's just kind of strange."

"I know what you mean. Still let's be thankful about that. I know we'll get the chance to kick some butt soon." I told him and he paused to smile at me. "What?"

"Ten years on and you still sound like the teenager I first met in Copper Canyon." He said and I grinned. "I guess we didn't really change much in these past few years."

"Well you do sound like an old man when you say that." I pointed out and he frowned, putting down the wrench. "Just kidding but you are almost thirty." Before I could register what he was going to do he grabbed me around the waist and I giggled as he tickled me. "Hey!"

"This 'old man' happens to be the man you married. Besides you're only three years younger than me so there." Berto said as he tickled me and I started laughing. Eventually I got the hiccups and Berto grinned at me as I hiccupped.

"Very…hic…funny Roberto." I muttered using his full name and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Now I…hic…have the…hic…hiccups." Taking his arms from around my waist he watched as I crossed my arms against my chest.

"Why is it when you're annoyed with me you call me by my full first name?" He asked as I continued to hiccup and I giggled.

"Just because." I told him and he rolled his eyes at me. Truth be told it was just something I found funny to do to annoy my husband. Man that sounds so strange now, I thought to myself. "Anyway it's not important."

"If you two are done…" I heard a familiar voice sigh and we all turned around to see Commander Forge walk in. Even being ten years older didn't change his personality in the least. Still the head of N-Tek, and would probably be for the next ten years, he walked over and joined us beside C.Y.T.R.O.

"What can we do for you, Commander?" I asked surprising myself at how polite I had become over the last few years.

"You know I'm never going to get used to you being polite. Anyway I came past to ask if you had seen Max." Forge said and I thought for a moment.

"The last time I saw him he was talking about going to the park with Sydney and Kate." Berto told him and he nodded. "Hey how long has it been since you linked with him Steel?" He asked and the Ultralink told us about 5 hours, give or take. "That's a relief."

"Don't worry. I can call him at any time. Besides it's not like Sydney doesn't know about me." Steel replied and I smiled, remembering the day that Max finally told his longtime girlfriend about his secret identity. Of course she did already know so it wasn't a big shock. That shock came when he asked her to marry him. Now they were married with a two year old girl called Kate McGrath and Max still managed to be a great father, husband and Max Steel all in one. Now that was impressive.

"That's fine. How are you two by the way?" Forge asked me and I told him that we were pretty good.

"Berto's working on C.Y.T.R.O and we've been using the Training simulator a lot lately." Shock said and I nodded as Berto picked up a blowtorch. "So everything's working out great. Is there anything you need?"

"Now that you mention it I've been thinking about testing out that new Jump Jet that Berto designed." Forge told us and both Shock and I exchanged a look. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well we haven't exactly tested out the steering or the landing equipment so it might not be safe just yet." Berto spoke as he put down the blowtorch for a while. "Plus its emergency eject button hasn't been tested yet so I don't know."

"If you want I'll test it." Someone said and I grinned when Max walked in. "Besides I can just use Flight Mode if anything goes wrong."

"Okay why is everyone making fun of my Jump Jet?" Berto asked as he crossed his arms against his chest and I rolled my eyes at him. Walking over I playfully poked him in the shoulder.

"They're just teasing. Look I can test it out if it'll make you feel better." I said and he cringed slightly. "Okay what does that look for?"

"Two problems. One; you don't know how to fly a Jump Jet. And two; even I'm not going to risk you getting hurt." Berto told me and I giggled as Max stared at us.

"So its fine if I get hurt?" He asked and I pointed out that if he did, I could replace him and he frowned at me as I grinned. "Geeze it's a joke." I added. "So how are Sydney and Kate?" I asked him and he smiled.

"They're great. We just got back from the park and now they're with my mom Molly." He told us. As he told us about their trip to the park I wondered what Shock and Steel had come up with concerning my Base Suit. As I thought about this Berto noticed the thoughtful expression on my face and he laughed to himself when he figured out just what I was thinking about.

A while later when Berto, Shock and I were together in the lab my husband took me aside. "Is something the matter?" I asked Berto and when he shook his head, a smile on his face, I realized just what he was thinking about. "Oh I get it. So when do you want to…you know?" I said and I giggled as I managed to make him blush again.

"Uh…I really don't know." He stammered before I leaned up to kiss him and he smiled as he returned the kiss. For a long minute we forgot that Shock was in the room and when he gave the Ultralink equivalent of a cough we broke apart, still smiling.

"Maybe we should see if this idea works before you two start mauling each other. In full view of everyone." Shock suggested and I nodded. "So where do you want to go?" He asked and for a second I was a little puzzled until I realized what he meant.

"Our apartment? Or maybe my dorm room?" Berto said and in the end we decided on the dorm. When Shock asked why I replied, with a giggle, "soundproof walls" which Berto had to agree with. For obvious reasons.


	2. Chapter 2

And so later that afternoon I found myself sitting on the bed in Berto's dorm room as Shock and Steel explained how the new adjustments of my Base Suit worked. To my surprise I understood most of it and that made me feel pretty good about myself, though I had the sneaking suspicion that they'd dumbed it down for me.

"So I technically have the suit on. Hmm I have no idea how that's any different than before but whatever." I said and Shock rolled his eye at me.

"Look just trust us okay? You'll see how it works soon." He told me and I shrugged, still curious. Linking with me he scanned my Base Suit and then once he detached I found myself wearing a light green t-shirt with Shock's outline on it and a pair of black shorts that were way too short for my liking. I mean they stopped midway between my thighs and my knees though I noticed Berto didn't seem to mind one bit as he was kind of staring at the outfit.

"Okay so what now?" Berto asked and with a grin shared between the two of them, Shock and Steel left. "Alright then." He added and I fought off the urge to laugh at his confused face. "And what's so funny?"

"Heh why do you think they left?" I said with a grin on my face and after a full minute he finally caught on. "Yeah that's why Berto." I added as I patted the bed. Apparently he was still a little surprised and I couldn't help laughing. "You have to be kidding me." I muttered before I stood and stared at him.

"Bien ya. Give me a minute." Berto said and I sat back while I waited for him to make up his mind. Eventually he sat next to me and I giggled before I moved closer until I was pretty much leaning against him. "Hello?" He added and I grinned before I leaned in to kiss him. After a moment he started kissing me back and before long he opened his mouth wider and I felt his tongue touch mine. Soon I reached up and placed my hand on the back of his head before I gently pushed his head towards mine as I kissed him.

Now completely obvious to anything but him and that thing he was doing with his tongue I didn't notice he set his hand down on my shoulder. Now resting his hand on my shoulder he continued to kiss me as he gently rubbed my shoulder and in the corner of my mind I was curious about what he was doing. Soon I found out when his hand began moving below my collarbone and eventually it came to rest inches above my chest. Then he moved his hand down further and I gasped and he stopped kissing me for a moment. "Sorry I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked me looking worried until I shook my head. "Then what made you gasp?"

"I felt that." I replied and when he raised an eyebrow I tried to explain. "It was like your hand was touching my bare skin." As I watched Berto he seemed to be processing that piece of information and then he smiled suddenly. Before I knew what was happening he started gently stroking my chest and when I sighed he kept going until he had an idea and as I watched he rubbed the spot between my ribs with his thumb and I soon tilted my head back making groaning noises in my throat.

He chuckled to himself before leaning over and kissing me again. As I felt his tongue rubbing against mine I noticed that his hand had left my chest and had begun trailing lower and lower until it rested on my navel. Distracted by his lips on mine and his tongue I didn't realize that his hand had moved lower and lower until I gasped.

"How does that feel?" He asked me as he began stroking my rear and I groaned, tilting my head back again as he leaned across and nibbled my neck. When I moaned he grinned and increased the pace of his strokes until I ended up lying down on the bed. "Pretty good huh?"

"Ohhh…wonderful." I managed to say and he chuckled before removing his hand. Then leaning down he started gently kissing me on my neck before his mouth trailed lower and lower as he nipped and tongued my body. Soon he reached my navel and when his tongue darted in I gasped. Then as I lay there his mouth moved lower and I moaned as I felt him kissing my rear. "Yeah...keep going." I begged and he laughed at the pleased expression on my face as he kissed and stroked until I thought I'd lose it. After a few more tortuous seconds of this he sat up and I did too before we wrapped our arms around each other and started kissing. Running our hands through each other's hair we kissed and nuzzled before when we came up for air. Then we locked eyes and I blushed slightly making him laugh.

"Do you want to…?" He asked me and after a long moment I finally nodded. As Berto began removing his clothes I couldn't help glancing at him and admiring how handsome he was and when he noticed me watching he grinned. "Admiring the view are we?" He asked and I gave him a cheeky smile as I looked him up and down.

As soon as he slipped off his jeans he moved closer and wrapped his arms around my waist before he kissed my shoulders and neck. Then as I sat there getting a little tense he ran his hands over my rear end and I sighed, enjoying the feel of his hands on my body. As he leaned forward and nibbled my neck I felt him gently squeeze my butt and I groaned. As his hand movements increased I felt myself wanting more and when I made a noise in the back my throat he chuckled, instantly understanding.

"Could you sit up a little?" He whispered and I grinned before shifting until I was sitting balanced on my legs and very gently placed his hands on either side of my butt. Once I moved my legs slightly apart he took a deep breath and moved forward and I gasped at the sudden sharp pain as I felt him enter me. Then we both groaned before he asked if I was okay.

"Ohhh…I'm fine." I gasped and I heard a soft laugh as he gently wrapped his arms around my waist. After a moment more he moved his hips and I groaned. Seconds later I began to move too and at the back of my mind I couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

As we began making love we moaned together and as we did I felt him lean over and nibble my neck. As I moaned he nipped my shoulder and I yelped before his hands moved onto my rear before he pushed himself deeper.

At the same time he quickened his pace and I sped up too, enjoying being together with him and amazed that this was even possible. Gripping the bed in one hand I groaned. As we moved together I groaned and he started nibbling my earlobe and tonguing my ear. "Faster...ohhh. Feels so good…uhhh! Keep...going." I begged and he managed a laugh before he began moving even faster and I moaned, quickly keeping pace with him. Moving quicker still I turned my head so he could kiss my lips.

As he did he moved his tongue around mine and I grabbed the back of his head before I pushed against me, crushing my mouth against his as I moved my tongue against his. Eventually I started getting a strange but pleasurable feeling that flowed through my stomach and just as I thought my back would tear in two I suddenly tilted my head back and cried out as my body shuddered.

Seconds after Berto let out a cry of his own, his body shaking before we sat there gasping and holding each other. Once he got his breath back Berto rested his head on my back before he asked how I was feeling and after noticing my flushed face and the huge smile on my lips he chuckled as he moved over and leant down. As we kissed I was still reeling from what had just happened between us and noticing the look on my face he asked if anything was wrong.

"No everything's perfect. That was amazing. You were amazing." I replied and he smiled as he reached up and gently stroked my cheek. Then he started kissing me all over again, his teeth gently nibbling my lips, and I made a noise in my throat as I began kissing him back. Soon we moved closer as he nibbled my neck and I found myself pulling him towards me as our kiss intensified.

Pretty soon he started nuzzling my neck and running his hand down my back and I gasped when he gently squeezed my butt before rubbing his fingers along the gap. As I groaned he chuckled and keep stroking his fingers until I begged him to stop teasing me. "So do you want to go again?" He asked me and I grabbed him around the neck before pulling him into a kiss. "Thought so." He added when we broke apart and I sat with my back facing him.

"Date prisa por favor." I told him and he grinned before he moved over until his chest was pressed up against mine. Reaching down he put both hands on either side of my butt before he pushed into me and my head lolled back as I groaned. This time we took it slow as we kissed and nibbled and when he bit my shoulder I yelped before he leaned forward and used his mouth and tongue to soothe the wound and I began to moan.

Soon he shifted and began to move his hips and I shuddered before I sped up too. "Ohhh…faster…faster." I begged him and he laughed as he did as I wanted and I gripped the bed in both hands as I moaned, moving my hips in time with his movements and eventually I was holding on for dear life as my body shuddered.

All too soon I felt a pleasurable feeling welling up from deep inside me and as it ripped through my body I threw my head back and cried out Berto's name. In seconds Berto gripped the bed in one hand, calling out my name before he started gasping.

When we could breathe again Berto withdrew from me and I turned around so I was facing him, still panting but with a smile on my face. Eventually I lay down and he lay beside me, looking into my eyes.

"Te amo Jessie." He told me and I smiled at him as he gently stroked my cheek.

"Te amo Berto. I love you too." I told him and his eyes went wide before he moved closer and kissed me. Reaching behind him he pulled the blankets over us and as we held each other's hand we fell asleep.

Completely exhausted we didn't stir until sometime later and that was only because Shock spoke into my head to tell me that we had to link up soon to avoid a Turbo meltdown. As I sat up Berto must have heard me and asked me what was wrong as he yawned, half asleep. "I have to link up with Shock otherwise..." I told him and he gave me a nod of understanding before sitting up. "You don't have to get up if you don't want to." I said but he shook his head and leaned over to kiss me on my forehead.

"It's okay. I'll get dressed and then we can let Shock in. Otherwise..." He said and I giggled as I realized that if he didn't, everyone would see him naked.

"Okay I'll let you get dressed. Though that is kind of a waste." I replied as I looked him up and down. "Oh well I guess I'm the only one who gets to see you naked so that's fine." I added and he cracked up laughing.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this but I'd better get dressed." Berto smiled and I nodded as I stood. But not before he gave me another kiss. As I stood and let him get dressed Shock spoke into my head again.

"Not to hurry you up but we have to link up." He said and my hands glowed. "Unless you want to go boom."

"He can come in now." Berto said as he raised an eyebrow and I noticed he now had his jeans and a red t-shirt on. As I moved towards the door my hands flared again and I quickly grabbed the doorknob. As soon as I saw Shock I let him straight in and closed the door behind me. Once I did he quickly linked with me and instantly the green Turbo energy subsided.

"That was too close." I heard him say before he detached and I gave him a grin. "Let's not do that again. Ever."

"Yeah sorry but I was asleep. And kind of distracted." I said and Berto, sitting on the edge of the bed, chuckled. "I promise I won't do that again."

"Which one? The one about not going over your Turbo linking deadline or the one about us…?" Berto asked and I hurriedly said "the first one".

"Actually that's what I meant to ask you. How did the adjustments to the Turbo suit go?" Shock asked me and I couldn't help going completely red in the face. Puzzled he turned to Berto and asked him the same question.

"I'd say pretty great. Thanks for helping us." He told Shock as I stood there looking horrified. "Something wrong?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"Uh…no. Everything's fine." I stammered and after a moment they both laughed at my red face. "Hah hah guys." Sitting on the bed I put my face in my hands. "Thank goodness the walls in here are soundproof otherwise…" I added as I tried to hide a growing smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Giving me a grin Berto stood up and stretched as I sat on the edge of the bed. Eventually we left the room but we didn't get far when I realized I was still wearing a t-shirt and very short black shorts. Blushing furiously I quickly asked Shock if he could change my hologram. Laughing at me Shock eventually did as I asked and soon I was wearing a grey t-shirt with the Ultralink's outline on it, jeans and green and white sneakers. Relieved we continued down the hallway until we reached Berto's lab. Then for the next few hours I helped Berto repair C.Y.T.R.O who had been in a losing battle against Ultimate Elementor a few days ago. It wasn't until I yawned that Berto looked up with a grin on his face and put down his wrench.

"Maybe we should call it a day." Shock suggested as I yawned again and I gave him a nod, stretching. Together we headed for the secret entrance and after about an hour we finally arrived back at the Vista View Apartments. Opening the door for me I gave Berto a tired smile before I walked in and after closing the door he joined me in the kitchen/ living room. Once Shock detached from me I rubbed at my eyes and Berto gave me a grin.

"You look like you're about to drop." He commented as I stretched. As I was heading for my, sorry our, bedroom Berto suddenly grabbed me around the middle. "And where do you think you're going?" He asked and I turned around slightly to stare at him until he chuckled. "Without me of course." He added and I gave him a smile. Before we walked away Shock flew over, rolling his eye at us.

"Before you go I just thought I'd ask if you wanted to change holograms." He asked and just before I could answer Berto leant over and whispered something to Shock who gave him a nod. Then Berto let go of me and walked into the bedroom. When I found myself wearing my green t-shirt and black shorts again I gave Shock a puzzled look.

"Don't ask me. Berto's the one who 'requested' it." He told me before flying over to the TV. "Have fun." He added as he clicked the remote and began channel surfing. With a shrug I went after Berto and found him sitting on the edge of the bed. As I wandered over I noticed that he was wearing a loose fitting t-shirt and black pants and after I sat beside him he gave me a smile.

"This was your idea?" I asked him and he shrugged. "Shock did tell me so you stop pretending. Why this outfit exactly?" I said and that's when Berto moved behind me before he started rubbing my shoulders. A little puzzled I just sat there and within a few minutes I felt him start to kiss my neck and throat and I sighed. "Oh okay." I muttered and then I heard him chuckle before he nibbled my throat and I titled my head back as he licked my throat.

When he leaned over he started kissing me, slow at first then the kiss deepened as he nibbled my lips before I opened my mouth and his tongue began to explore the inside of my mouth and I groaned as my eyes closed. When I didn't resist Berto moved his tongue against mine and gently reached over, running his hand through my hair as he pushed my mouth against his. After a few minutes the kiss ended as we finally came up for air and I smiled at him, my eyes watching as he leaned over to nuzzle my neck.

Then he gave me a smile and reached over my stomach before running his hand across my navel and I gasped as his fingers moved back and forth. When I sighed he chuckled and that's when his fingers trailed down and he began rubbing his hand underneath my rear and I groaned. This went on for a few seconds until he removed his hand and pulled me closer as he nibbled and licked my throat until my head lolled back as I began to groan.

"Berto…uhhh I want…ohhh." I mumbled and he gave me a grin before he removed his shirt. Then he started nibbling my earlobe and the moment his tongue darted into my ear I shuddered. "I…can't stand…it…ohh. Please…" I groaned and he laughed before he reached down and removed his pants then he reached for me, pulling me onto his lap. At the same time he pushed himself into me and I gasped, equal parts pain and pleasure. Before he began to move he licked my ear and I moaned, practically begging him to stop teasing me. "No…more." I managed to gasp unable to stand it any longer.

"Sure babe." He said with a chuckle before he began to push his hips against mine. I moaned before I grabbed the blanket beside me and started to move forward, keeping pace with him. As we moved together I started to pant as I felt him push against me again and again and after a few seconds he gripped my rear tightly in his hands as he pushed himself deeper inside me. As his pace quickened I moaned and gripping the blanket even tighter as I sped up too.

Then reaching over he placed one hand on the side of my head and pulled me into a kiss as he moved faster and I kissed him back, our tongues exploring as we moaned. Before long he grabbed my rear in both hands and nudged my body upwards as he nipped my shoulders and I panted, his tongue moving across my back. "Ohhh…yeah faster." I mumbled in between gasps. With him resting his head on my shoulder and his chest pressed against my back he nipped my neck and as I gasped from the sudden pain I instantly felt his tongue licking the wound as his pace quickened.

"Uhhh…ohhh." I moaned as I felt a familiar pleasure building up inside me and when Berto bit my shoulder that pushed me over the edge as I cried out, my body shuddering and moments later Berto's body jerked as he cried out. Sweat running down my face I sat panting on his lap as he rested his head on my shoulder, just as out of breath as me. For a few minutes we only sat and panted and then he leaned down and kissed my shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked and I smiled at him. "I think the whole apartment probably heard us and I couldn't care less." I replied and he chuckled. Now totally exhausted I moved off his lap and turned around as we kissed. Before long we began to yawn and I lay beside him, his arms wrapped around my waist as we slowly fell asleep.

Sometime later I woke when I heard someone knock on the door and as I sat up I heard Berto mumble something and roll over, giving me a good view of his bare behind. Standing I managed to stumble over to the bedroom door, my whole body aching and as I slowly opened it I found Shock eyeing me curiously.

"Just what exactly was all that noise last night? I had to turn up the volume on the TV just to drown it out." He asked me his arms crossed and I blushed. After giving me a look of understanding he nodded and uncrossing his arms. "Now I get it. Just tone it down next time." He added and I hid my face in my hands.

"What's going on?" Berto yawned as he wandered into the kitchen, now dressed in a red t-shirt and jeans and rubbing at his eyes with one hand. Seeing the blush on my face and the fact that I had my face hidden he cocked his head to one side. "Were we that loud?" He asked and I muttered under my breath. "Huh what was that?"

"I said," I replied lifting my head "you're not helping Berto."

"I wasn't trying to. Like I said before we are married." He said as he held up his hand and the green and silver ring. With a smile I looked at my matching wedding ring as well as the black and silver one he'd made for me all those years ago.

"Actually I'm the one that said that. But you're right so why am I worrying?" I replied and he smiled back at me. "What time is it?" I asked Shock who told me that he'd woken us up at 6:30am.

"Then its breakfast time." Berto said. An hour later, and after making sure I didn't turn up at N-Tek wearing my pajamas, I decided to get some practice in using the Training room so Berto separated from me when he arrived at his lab. But not before he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. As I waved goodbye I couldn't help the silly grin on my face as I continued towards the Training Room ignoring the stares I was getting from several onlookers. After I spent the next few hours practicing using my Turbo modes against as many villains as possible I found myself needing a break so I headed for Berto's lab to ask if he wanted to join me and Shock for lunch. When I didn't find him in his lab I wondered where he'd gone until I got a call from Forge to tell me to join him in the Com Room.

"On my way Commander." I said as I hurried towards the room with Shock flying overhead. Once I arrived there I found him, Max, Steel and Berto waiting inside. "What's going on?" I asked as I walked over and joined my husband beside the computer.

"We've been monitoring Copper Canyon and we've found Extroyer." Forge told me as Berto's hands flew over the computer keyboard. "He's right near the abandoned warehouses. We don't know why though but now that doesn't matter. I want him caught and brought back here."

"No problem. Let's go get him Shock." I said and he linked with me. "Let's rock, Flight!" I yelled as we changed modes. "Don't wait up." I laughed at Max and Steel before I took off and he raced to catch up.

"Ten years and she's still as hotheaded as ever." Berto commented and Forge nodded, running a hand through his greying hair.

By the time Max Steel caught up with us we were outside N-Tek and heading for the warehouse where Extroyer had last been sighted. "I wonder why here of all places." I said to Shock who was just as confused. "It doesn't really make much of a difference 'cause we're gonna kick his butt and bring him back anyway."

"Just don't get too overconfident. You always do and then you end up getting hurt." Max Steel said having finally caught up with us and I sighed.

"Yeah yeah. Bet I kick his butt first." I laughed and shot ahead. Laughing Max Steel chased after me and we soon reached the warehouses. But after landed and returning to Base Mode I found no trace of Extroyer or his two henchmen, Vin and Dwayne. What I didn't know was that he was waiting for us to walk by and the second I did he lunged at me. Caught off guard I was knocked off my feet as 1,200 pounds of polar bear slammed me into the walkway.

Dazed I couldn't put up much of a fight and Extroyer thought he had the upper hand until Max Steel attacked him in Strength mode. This gave me enough time to shake off my dizziness. "Let's try that again. Let's rock, Shock mode." I said and the second I changed modes I started to charge up the cartridges with my Turbo energy. As Max Steel fought Extroyer who had changed into his black cobra morph I concentrated on charging my Turbo energy. When my suit began to glow green I grinned and called out to Max Steel to get clear and as he did I launched my Turbo energy. Hitting Extroyer head on he yelled as his body lit up and he hit the ground dazed.

"Yeah how do you like that?" I called out as I changed to Strength mode. Running over I grabbed his tail and spun him around. Before he could escape I launched him and he went flying through the air and disappeared with a yell.

"Um I think we were supposed to bring him back to N-Tek after kicking his butt. Not throw him." Shock told me and I blushed under my helmet. Quickly I changed to Flight Mode and went searching for him but he'd managed to escape because of my blunder. "Well that was a bust."

"Sorry I forgot." I replied and Max sighed. "We'll get him next time." I added feeling pretty stupid as I flew into the sky. By the time we got back I was dreading facing Forge even after all these years and I was right that he'd be mad at me. Boy did I cop an earful when I got back.

"How many times do I have to tell you to think before you act?" Forge said and I shrugged.

"Probably a million." I said and he glared at me. "Look I made a mistake and I'll fix it."

"The next time I ask you to bring someone in, please just do that." Forge told me and I nodded. Finally dismissing me I left with Shock. A few minutes later Berto joined me and as he walked beside me he asked how I was.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I said and he pointed out that I'd never made a mistake like that. "Actually I have."

"Not recently anyway. Look just be careful next time. He managed to sneak up on you like that one time." Berto replied and I cringed remembering the time I took an unexpected swim and almost ended up drowning. "Oops shouldn't have mentioned that."

"It's fine. Anyway it was a long time ago and I'm over it now. Maybe I should go back and train some more." I told him and he gave me a nod impressed that I was taking my training so seriously. After he left to work on whatever new project he'd come up with I walked back to the Training Room determined not to make another mistake.

Over the next few days I did pretty well in the simulations and in battle with several villains though they still managed to give us the slip. So I became even more determined to get better. But then a few weeks later I noticed that my concentration was slipping a bit and even my skills that I'd spent so long perfecting had been visibly getting worse. When I managed to get my butt kicked by a goop monster of all things, tossed at me by Toxzon during one of our battles Berto took my aside and asked if I was feeling alright.

"I'm alright." I told him as I arrived back at N-Tek covered in yellow goop. Trying to get it off me just made the problem worse and I sighed. "Look I'll admit I've been a little…distracted lately but I'm just having an off day. I'll be better tomorrow. I hope."

"If you say so. Maybe you should take it easier for a while and start fresh tomorrow." Berto suggested and I wanted to argue but I did feel tired so I finally agreed to go back to our apartment. "I'll meet you there." He told me before giving me a quick kiss. "Oh and you might want to shower that goop off." He added before he walked away.

"He's right you know. You don't seem like you're usual self." Shock said and I nodded. "Wow did you just agree? Now I know something's wrong."

"Very funny, Shock. I'm gonna go clean this off and then we'll head home." I replied as I headed for the showers. Once I was finally clean we headed back home and as I waited for Berto to return I suddenly felt thirsty. Making myself a glass of water I ended up drinking it straight down before I made another one and finished it in seconds too.

"Whoa I've never seen you do that." Shock commented and I shrugged pointing out I was just really thirsty. "I dunno. Something's not right."

"I could have the flu or something. It's probably going around." I said as I yawned suddenly. Feeling pretty tired I asked if Shock could let Berto in before I walked towards the bedroom. Not giving him a chance to argue I practically fell onto the bed and grabbed a pillow. In seconds I dozed off and Shock flew into the room, still not sure why I was acting so strangely. When Berto arrived home a few hours later Shock opened the door and that threw him for a moment.

"In case you're wondering Jessie asked me to let you in. She went to bed hours ago." Shock explained and Berto stared at him. "She said that she's fine. Though I really don't think so."

"Thanks Shock. I'll go and check on her." Berto said. After he entered the room he found his wife lying on her side, fast asleep. Smiling at her he walked over and pulled the blanket over her before kneeling and kissing her forehead. Sighing in her sleep she moved her head slightly and Berto ran a hair through her hair. After leaving the room he made himself a glass of water.

"So what happened when Jessie got home?" He asked Shock who flew over and hovered over the dining table.

"Well after we got home she drank two glasses of water straight down then yawned, complained about being tired and went to bed. That's pretty much it." He told Berto who looked a little surprised.

"I've seen her drink maybe half a glass of water. But not two in a row. That does seem a little odd. Maybe we should keep an eye on her. Just in case." Berto told the Ultralink who agreed that that was a very good idea. Then next day Berto had some trouble getting Jessie to wake up, which wasn't that unusual, and once at N-Tek they got a call to hurry to the Com Room.

Once there they found out that Extroyer was back and I grinned, eager for a rematch. Before I went after him Berto told me to be careful and to bring him back this time. Trying not to roll my eyes in frustration I nodded and hurried for the hangar. Changing into Flight Mode I got to his last known place before Max Steel did. While I waited for Max I began to feel kind of funny and I shook my head.

But as I stood there for some reason I felt a little queasy but I tried to ignore the feeling as Max finally showed up and together we went looking for Extroyer. It didn't take too long before we found him and from what I could tell he had set up a kind of laboratory. Curious I snuck a quick look and unfortunately I tread on a loose panel outside. Instantly he knew where we were and changed modes.

"Sorry guys." I muttered and I just knew Max was giving me an annoyed look. As Extroyer leapt towards us in black tiger mode I attempted to focus on the battle. Then I began to feel really sick really fast and I couldn't help coughing. To everyone's surprise I spoke. "Um…I'll be right back." I said before I raced away leaving everyone confused. Even Extroyer stared at my retreating back and then Max Steel.

"That…was odd." Extroyer said and Max Steel shrugged before they attacked one another. As I hurried away I heard Shock in my head asking me what was wrong.

"Uggh…don't feel well." I muttered before I found a spot away from anyone and quickly making my helmet vanish I stood there, making a strange and unpleasant coughing noise. As I did Shock detached and hovered overhead looking at me, worry in his eye. Then I felt my insides churn and I leaned over before throwing up. Staying well clear Shock watched on as I emptied the entire contents of my stomach before I got the dry heaves.

Eventually I began to feel a little better and I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. My stomach and sides hurting I stood up straighter and began to walk towards where Max and Extroyer had been only to find our villain gone and Max standing there.

"Where did you go?" He asked me and I cringed when I noticed that he was pretty mad. I tried to tell him why I'd run away but I felt dizzy. The moment Shock told Max what had happened he softened and offered to carry me back to N-Tek but I politely declined.

"I can fly back." I replied and changed modes. In my current state it took me a little longer to fly back and when I did I had only just changed back to Base Mode when I began to feel sick again. I didn't even have time to excuse myself before I was running to the ladies' bathroom, one hand clamped over my mouth. Of course I had already pretty much emptied my stomach so all I had was the dry heaves.

Still wasn't much fun though and after I took a good look at myself in the mirror I cringed a little at my pale skin and the dark circles under my eyes. "Not a good look." I muttered as Shock again asked what was wrong. "Must be the flu. Probably should go home." I answered as I splashed some water on my face. Then I moved my hand over the tap and washed my mouth out before I drank several mouthfuls of water.

"Maybe you should get checked out." Berto told me later after I walked to his lab, unable to face Forge. Placing a hand on my forehead he attempted to check for a fever though I didn't make it easy for him as I kept nodding off. "At the very least go on home and rest." He told me and I finally looked up, pouting a bit at being told to go away. "I'm just worried that you'll get worse." He added and I brightened.

"Okay. I am a bit tired." I admitted and he gave me a grin before stroking my cheek. "Fine I'll go." After I left with Shock he sighed, really worried that I was sick. Once I did get back I pretty much passed out on the bed and Shock again had to let Berto in.

"You two really need a second set of keys." Shock said as Berto walked in and he gave Shock a quick grin before asking how his wife was. "She's, once again, out to the world. Man that girl can sleep."

"Did she do anything other than sleep when she got home?" He asked as he walked into the bedroom. This time he found Jessie lying on her stomach and when he sat on the edge of the bed she stirred. "Sorry did I wake you?" He asked as he reached over and stroked her cheek.

"No…it's fine." I mumbled as I opened my eyes and Berto finally noticed the dark patches under my eyes. "Just feeling a little off-colour."

"You still look pretty tired. Maybe you should sleep for a while." He said and I asked if he could get me a drink of water. "Sure I'll be right back." Returning two minutes later with a glass he waited until I sat up before handing it to me and was more than a little surprised when I drank it straight down. "How do you feel?"

"Just tired. Don't know why though. Maybe I've trained too much." I said and he nodded. I then yawned and he offered to take the glass. Once he did I lay back down and he started stroking my hair. As he did I began to get really sleepy and in seconds I was fast asleep. Smiling at me he left the room and returned the glass to the sink before leaning against the sink, lost in thought.

"Do you think she has the flu?" Shock asked and Berto shrugged as he wandered the room.

"She doesn't have a fever and that's what's strange. Maybe tomorrow I'll get one of the doctors at N-Tek to check her." Berto told Shock who gave him a nod. As soon as we arrived at N-Tek the very next day I found myself feeling really hungry.

"Um we did eat breakfast half an hour ago. How can you be hungry so soon?" Berto asked and I shrugged as confused as him.

"I really don't know. It's weird but I'm starving. Okay this is really weird." I said looking worried and Berto gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You're okay. Maybe it was a 24 hour bug you had and now it's gone." Shock suggested and I nodded.

"Plus I really didn't feel like eating much so maybe." I said and Berto grinned at me. "What?"

"I'm just glad you're alright. Tell you what I'll get you something to eat and bring it to my lab. How's that?" He said and I smiled. Asking him to get me a fruit salad I headed for the lab with Shock in tow. Borrowing his chair I waited patiently for my husband to return and as I did I ended up falling asleep.

"Wakey wakey." He said as I felt a hand gently squeeze my shoulder and I groaned before opening my eyes.

"Oh hey. Must have dozed off again." I mumbled as I stretched and he smiled at me. Handing me a fruit salad and a spoon I thanked him before digging in and in about two minutes I had finished the entire thing. After I saw the stunned looks on my husband and Ultralink's face I raised my eyebrow at them both. "Okay why are you both staring at me?" I asked them and Berto coughed before speaking.

"It's just…never mind it doesn't matter. So how do you feel?" He asked me and I grinned.

"Pretty good actually. Maybe I should do some more training." I said and after a long moment Berto gave me a nod. "Cool then let's go Shock." Jumping down from the chair I waved goodbye to Berto and walked to the training rooms. On the way Shock asked how I was really feeling and I stopped with a sigh.

"I'm perfectly fine. Are we training or what?" I asked and he gave me a roll of his eyes before we started walking again. After setting up a simulation I started practicing with my Turbo Blaster and my own athletic skills. In my mind I thought I was completely fine but as the next two hours wore on I began to feel a little queasy and I stopped shooting at the targets that kept showing up. Noticing that I had stopped Shock detached and hovered in front of me.

"Is something wrong?" He asked me and I tried to shake my head at him but that only made things worse and he sighed before flying over and shutting down the simulation. The moment he did he flew back to me and eyed me for a few seconds. "You're clearly not well. Do you feel sick?" He asked me and I didn't even manage to answer before I had to clamp a hand over my mouth.

Quickly racing into the corridor I sprinted for the lady's room and just made it to a toilet before I threw up again. When I finally stopped being sick I sighed and flushed the toilet before stumbling over to the sink. Splashing water over my face and washing my mouth out I sighed to myself. "Well there goes the fruit salad."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So can anyone figure out what's wrong with Jessie?


	4. Chapter 4

After I finally emerged from the ladies room I found Shock and Kat standing in the hallway and I stared at them.

"Shock told me that you've been feeling unwell for the past few days." Kat said and when I gave Shock an annoyed look Kat sighed. "He's worried about you. If you let me examine you I can figure out what's wrong and help. Is that okay with you?" She asked me and I sighed after a moment before agreeing, actually wanting to know why I was feeling so strange lately. As I followed her Shock flew beside me, worry clear in his one eye. By the time we reached the Medical Bay I was feeling a bit nauseous but I knew I had nothing left to throw up anymore so I tried my best to ignore the feeling. Once I sat on one of the beds there Kat asked me when I'd started feeling sick. I had to think for a bit and then I spoke.

"Well the last few weeks actually. Plus I keep getting tired really easy and I've been drinking way more water than I usually do." I answered and she seemed to think about this for a moment.

"Oh and you did eat pretty soon after breakfast." Shock added and I rolled my eyes at that.

"It kinda doesn't count if I threw it up two hours later." I replied as I stretched my arms. After a few minutes Kat suggested Shock bring up a scan of me and I grinned. "I never thought of that. Let's do that then." Flying over me he brought up a visual image of my body and after a few minutes they both looked at each other than at me. "What is it? Am I okay?" I asked my eyes wide and Kat put an arm on my shoulder.

"You're fine but I have just one other question for you." She said and I sighed, relieved before I asked what it was. "Have you and Berto been…intimate at any time?" She asked and I began to put two and two together.

"Yeah we were a couple of weeks ago." I replied and that's when I figured out what was wrong with me and I paled. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked my voice going quiet and she nodded slowly. When I went completely silent Kat asked if I was alright. "Uh…yeah I'm fine. I'm just surprised. Well maybe not surprised so much. Well I guess that explains why I've been feeling so strange lately." I replied and then I realized that Berto didn't know. "Wait I have to tell Berto. But how do I tell him that…"

"I can if you want. Or maybe you should." Kat said and I gave her a nod. "I'll go and get him for you." Once she left I sat there, confused but also happy. Noticing the change in my mood Shock hovered in front of me and asked how I was.

"Pretty good actually. I just can't believe that…well I know it's true but…wow." I muttered and he smiled at me as we waited for Berto and Kat to come back. As soon as they did Berto rushed over and sat beside me and I fought off the urge to giggle as he looked so worried.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked as he reached over and took my hand. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's perfectly fine Berto. I think you're the one who needs to calm down." Shock said and I couldn't help letting out a giggle.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" Kat asked as she tried not to laugh herself. Confused Berto stared at us and I smiled at him.

"I'm fine Berto. But I need you to tell you something before you start hyperventilating." I giggled and he gave me a nod. "Okay. Then why I haven't been myself lately and why I've been sick a couple of times…well that's because…" I told him and after I delivered the news he stared at me for a few seconds.

"Estas seguro? I mean are you really sure?" He asked and I nodded now wearing a huge smile on my face. As I watched his chocolate brown eyes went wide for a few seconds. "Then that's means…I'm gonna be a dad?" He asked and when I nodded he suddenly grinned before giving me a hug. Then he abruptly let go of me eyes wide as he looked at me and I giggled. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Relax Berto I'm okay. Just take a deep breath and relax for a minute." I told him and after doing what I said he chuckled.

"It's just…I can't believe that you're pregnant. How? When?" He asked and I burst out laughing and he blushed slightly. "Heh that was a dumb question wasn't it? Of course I know how." He said as I continued to laugh at him and eventually everyone joined in. Once our laughter subsided I realized something and I sighed suddenly sad. Picking up on my mood Shock asked what was wrong.

"I just realized that my mom and dad will never…" I managed to say before I began to sob and seconds later I felt Berto hug me. Still sobbing I buried my face in his chest and he stroked my hair as he tried to comfort me.

"It's okay. What's wrong?" He asked and everyone heard me mumble something. Not sure what I'd said he asked again and I lifted my head.

"It's…sniff…I just realized…sniff...they'll never know." I sniffed before I buried my head again and everyone looked at one another, confused. It was then that Berto finally figured out what had made me so upset.

"Hey it'll be okay." Berto said but I continued to cry and he ended up holding me instead. After a while I finally managed to stop crying though I still felt pretty sad. "I should have realized. Sorry sweetheart." He said and I wiped at my eyes with my hand while holding onto him.

"It's not your fault. It just hit me and…I guess I'm a little emotional." I replied as I fought to keep from crying again. "Ten years on and I'm acting like I'm sixteen again." I said trying to make myself laugh but I just felt pretty miserable. Knowing I wasn't myself Berto offered to take me home and I nodded, grateful to him for being so caring even now. Of course in my current state Fight Mode wasn't a good idea Kat offered to give me a lift in a Jump Jet and after nodding we walked the short distance to the hangar.

The moment we arrived at our apartment I was pretty tired and as I waved goodbye to Kat, thanking her for the lift, I ended up leaning against Berto. As soon as we walked inside our apartment I stumbled and almost fell to the floor. Grabbing my arm Berto carefully helped me up and led me to the bedroom where I sat heavily on the edge and sighed exhausted. Offering to get whatever I needed I noticed that Berto looked pretty worried and I asked if he could get me a glass of water. When he disappeared into the kitchen Shock hovered beside me and asked how I was.

"Pretty tired." Was my reply as I rubbed at my eyes and he placed his arm on my left shoulder.

"I hope you feel better soon." Shock said and I smiled at him, reaching up and gently squeezing his arm. A smiley face appeared on his face and after a moment he removed his arm, happy that he'd been able to cheer me up too. When Berto returned he sat beside me and handed the glass to me. I thanked him as I carefully took a sip then after a moment I ended up drinking the rest before handing the glass back. Then I yawned suddenly and he smiled at me as he gently stroked my cheek.

"You should get some sleep." He suggested and I gave him a nod before I lay down on my side. Reaching over he pulled the blanket over me as I felt my eyelids began to close and as he asked Shock to look after me I ended up falling asleep. It wasn't until I heard Berto walk in when I finally woke up and that was only because I felt him sit on the bed. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. How are you feeling?" He asked me as I sat and rubbed at my eyes.

"Better. How long was I asleep?" I yawned and Shock flew in and told us that it was about 'ten hours' and I cringed. "Wow."

"You were pretty exhausted after everything and you really needed the rest. Hungry?" Berto asked me and we all heard my stomach growl. "Thought so." He added and I blushed. Returning to the kitchen he made me a sandwich and as I waited Shock asked how I was feeling.

"Not too bad. Maybe a little nauseous." I told him before I began to feel worse. "Oh no." I muttered before I raced for the bathroom. After I disappeared Shock looked towards the door, concerned before he flew over and hovered there.

"Are you okay?" He called out and when I didn't answer he sighed. Moments later Berto returned and the second he found I had vanished he set the plate down on the bed and went looking for me. "She's in the bathroom." Shock told him and Berto raised an eyebrow.

"Poor thing." He said as he walked over to the bathroom door. "Are you okay?" He called and as he did he heard the toilet flush.

"Not really." I called out and after a moment he asked if he could come in. After sighing I told him yes and he opened the door to find me sitting on the floor, my back leaning against the wall. Walking over he sat beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Thanks for checking on me." I said and he smiled as he continued to hold me. "I started feeling sick and I just ran." I told him as he stroked my cheek.

After a few minutes he offered to help me back to the bedroom and I agreed, not sure I could make it back on my own two legs. Once I was sitting back on the bed he asked if I still wanted the sandwich and I grinned. "Yeah I'm really hungry now." I told him and wordlessly he handed the plate to me. In under two minutes I finished the sandwich and that's when I noticed the stares I was getting from both Shock and Berto. Setting down the plate I asked what was wrong with them.

"You never really eat that fast and it's kind of surprising." Berto answered and I blushed a bit. "I didn't mean it as an insult or anything." He quickly added and I giggled.

"Yeah I know. It's going to take some getting used to." I replied and he smiled at me. "We'd better get to N-Tek. Oh I just realized something. Other than Kat and us , no one else knows. I wonder when we should tell them the news."

"Whenever you want." Berto said and Shock nodded in agreement. Giggling I pointed out that I wanted the three of us to decide and soon we agreed to get everyone into the Com Room. As we headed back to N-Tek via the alleyway entrance I found out that maybe this entrance was a mistake when I felt dizzy and had to be helped inside N-Tek. Thankfully my dizziness soon wore off in and as we walked to the Com Room I saw Kat walking through the hallway and I called out to her. Giving me a wave she walked over and asked how I was feeling.

"Other than this morning's false alarm I'm feeling pretty good. We were talking about getting everyone into the Com Room and telling everyone our big news." I replied and Kat gave me a nod. "But how do we get everyone to go to the Com Room that's the problem."

"Leave it to me." Kat said before she walked away and I blinked, puzzled. Soon I heard Forge call us into the Com Room and shrugging I walked there with Shock and Berto. When we walked inside I saw Max, Steel and Jefferson already waiting for us.

"Where's Forge?" I asked Jefferson who told me that he was on his way. "Why did we get called in here?" I said hiding the grin on my face and he shrugged.

"I have no clue but it must be something pretty bad to have everyone here." He answered just as Forge, Kat and Molly walked in.

"What's going on?" Max asked as he stood beside Steel who had a question mark on his face.

"Kat told me that she had news about Ultimate Elementor and so I called you all here." Forge told us and that's when I couldn't help it the smile on my face. "This isn't really good news." He added and Kat finally told him exactly why she'd called us in here.

"I wasn't really because of the Ultimate Elementor. Berto, Jessie and Shock have some good news and they wanted to share it with us." Kat explained and Forge seemed completely confused.

"This had better be great news." He grumbled annoyed at being lied to. After Berto gave my hand a squeeze to encourage me I cleared my throat and turned to face everyone.

"It is great news and we wanted everyone to know. I've been pretty ill lately and yesterday I found out why." I started to say before Molly interrupted.

"Are you alright?" She asked me and I nodded. Reassured she apologized for interrupting.

"It's fine. Actually Kat and Shock helped me find out exactly what was wrong and that's why we're all here now. Everyone the reason I haven't been myself these last few weeks is…I'm pregnant." I told them and after a few seconds my words sunk in and everyone smiled at us.

"You're going to be a mom?" Steel asked and I nodded, a huge grin on my face and everyone laughed.

"I still can't believe that I'm going to be a dad." Berto said and Max joked that he couldn't believe it either. When Berto raised an eyebrow at him Max grinned and poked him in the arm.

"I'm kidding. You two will make great parents." He said and Berto laughed. In the following weeks I still felt a little sick from time to time but usually it went away pretty quickly and I soon began training again. Of course both Berto and Shock, and the rest of my friends, weren't so happy about this and eventually I pointed out that I had weeks and weeks to go.

"I know that." Berto said and I raised an eyebrow in annoyance." Look I made sure that Shock and I knew what to expect."

"To expect?" I asked and he sighed as he tried to explain what he meant. "What are you talking about?"

"I meant so we could help look after you and to know what to do. I want to help you in any way I can and that's why I used the computer in your…well our room to find out everything I could." He explained and I softened.

"Yeah I didn't mean to get mad at you two. I'm a little…moody I guess and I know you two care about me. Sorry guys." I replied and he gave me a hug. "Frankly I'm a little confused about this too. It's not like I can ask my mom…geeze there I go again." I added as I hurriedly rubbed at my eyes. Wanting to help Shock asked if he should ask Molly or Sydney and I managed a smile. "Hey that's a great idea. Thanks you two."

"Then who should we ask first?" Berto asked and I thought about this for a few minutes before I had an answer.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm thinking Molly first. She's been a mother longer than Sydney. Okay that sounds mean but…" I said and Berto nodded in understanding.

"She would have more experience at being a mom. I get what you mean. And we can ask Sydney because she's the same age as you and she went through the same thing two years ago." He said and I nodded. "Maybe we should call Molly first to see if she's busy. Then we can ask what we want to know." Using the computer in his lab Berto called Max's mom and the moment she answered I realized she was in THI. Sitting at her desk she seemed surprised to be receiving a call so early in the morning.

"Hi, Molly. Is this a bad time?" I asked and she smiled when she saw it was me and Berto.

"No it's fine. Is something wrong? You've never called this early in the morning before." Molly said and in the background I heard someone laughing and that's when I saw a little brown-haired girl walk past.

"Was that Kate?" Berto asked as Molly laughed and as we watched I saw Max scoop her up off the floor. Laughing Kat gave her dad a hug before reaching out to Steel who flew just out of reach.

"Where's Sydney?" I asked just as she walked over to the camera and waved. "Hey how's it going?"

"Pretty great. I just heard the big news from Max and Molly. Congratulations." Sydney said and I grinned. "Thought of any names yet?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"I hadn't even thought about that yet." I said and I heard Max laugh in the background. "Why is he laughing?"

"I said it's a bit early to think about names." Max replied as he walked over Kat in his arms who waved to me.

"Hi, Jessie! Berto!" She called out and as we waved back I couldn't help thinking how much alike she and Max are. From her brown hair and outgoing personality she seemed so much like her father but she had Sydney's light brown eyes as well. "Mommy told me that you're going to be a mommy too. And Berto's gonna be a daddy just like my daddy."

"In a few months." I replied still unable to believe it myself and Kate asked if it was going to be a boy or girl. And that made Molly laugh.

"It's a bit early to tell yet sweetie." She said to her granddaughter and I saw Kate frown slightly.

"I promise to let you know as soon as we do okay?" I told Kate and she smiled at me. Giving me a nod and making me promise she asked to be let down. The second she was on the floor she hurried after Steel wanting to play with him. "She sounds like you Sydney." I said and I heard Sydney laugh.

"She definitely is. Always wanting to know more. I was the same when Max told me that he was Max Steel. I had to know how he got his powers, what Steel was, everything." She replied and I smiled at that. "And now I know everything."

"I was the same after I first woke up in Copper Canyon. I had no idea that I was the daughter of an N-Tek agent and a warrior from planet Tachyon. Believe me it wasn't easy knowing next to nothing then having to learn everything at once when Makino attacked us. At least I'm a fast learner though I did feel pretty bad not being able to tell you and Kirby about being J-Shock."

"That's okay. I understand why you couldn't and now we have no secrets between us." Sydney said and I nodded in agreement.

"How is Kirby by the way?" I asked and Molly answered this time.

"He's working on a new video game console. He's seems to really happy working at THI." She told me and I grinned happy that he'd found work that he enjoyed. "Oh right you called me about something didn't you? I think we got a little sidetracked." Molly said and I giggled.

"That's okay. I actually wanted to know." I started to say until Berto coughed and I sighed. "Okay Berto really wants to know."

"What I wanted to know is…is it okay for Jessie to keep training and fighting? She says she's fine but…well I worry." Berto said and I gave him a smile. "Sorry Jessie." He added and I reached over and took his hand.

"It depends on how far along Jessie is." Molly said and I told her roughly two months. "Then it should be fine. Just make sure you eat right and get plenty of rest. Sorry now I sound like your mother." She added and I smiled at her. "Look just be careful okay? No one wants you to get hurt."

"I'll make sure I don't put myself or my baby at risk. Berto I promise okay?" I said as he raised an eyebrow at me. "Thanks Molly."

"You're welcome. If you need any advice just call me or Sydney and we'll help in any way we can." Molly said and I nodded. Before we disconnected the call Kate waved goodbye to me and I had to stop myself from giggling when I realized she was holding Steel like he was a doll. I heard him ask for help from Max before the call ended and Shock looked at me for a moment, his eye wide.

"Please don't let your kid do that to me." He begged and I burst out laughing. A few hours later I decided to go to the training rooms and practice my skills despite Berto again asking if I was alright.

"I do appreciate your concern Berto but I'm fine. I promise if I feel ill at any point I'll stop training immediately okay?" I told him and after a moment he finally nodding. Though before I left I did overhear him ask Shock to watch out for me. After stretching a few times I decided to fight against the Ultimate Elementor and Shock instantly stared at me. "Will you calm down? Geeze you're acting like Berto now." I said as I crossed my arms against my chest and he sighed.

"Okay fine but don't blame me if you get hurt." He said but I never got to train when we got a call and had to race to the Com Room. "Worse timing ever." He muttered as I raced away and he had to hurry to catch me. By the time we got there Forge and Kat were already there waiting for us.

"Who is it?" I asked the moment I walked in and Forge gave me a surprised look." Why does everyone keep looking at me like that? I'm pregnant not helpless."

"Okay fine. It's Toxzon and he's been spotted near THI." Forge said as Kat brought up a map of Copper Canyon. "Max and Steel are already making sure that Kate and Sydney are safe before he leaves to fight the villain so I need you and Shock to distract him until Max arrives. Then you two team up to catch him." Giving Commander Forge a nod I hurried into the hallway and almost collided with Berto. "Sorry but we have to go help Max with Toxzon." I told him and I saw him frown at me. "And before you argue I'll make sure I don't get hurt."

Not giving him time to speak I hurried towards the hangar. He watched me run away for a moment then he raced to his lab and activated C.Y.T.R.O as backup. Just if he thought to himself. Changing to Flight Mode we flew at high-speed to THI and found Toxzon standing on top of the building's roof. The moment he saw me he laughed and fired a blast of yellow goop at me which I easily dodged and as soon as I landed I changed to Strength mode. "That's not going to work again." I said and he actually seemed surprised.

"Fine then I'll have to destroy you another way." He yelled at me before taking flight and I dodged his blast as I thought on my feet. Then once I figured out a plan I changed to Flight Mode and flew into the sky. Like I hoped he thought I was running away and he chased after me. As I led him to the park I grinned and Shock asked me what I had planned.

"I'm leading him to the park so I can kick his butt without anyone getting hurt." I answered just as something hit my wing and I plummeted to the ground. At the last possible moment I changed to Strength Mode and landed safely. But not without leaving a crater in the ground. As I stood Toxzon flew at me having caught up and ran at him before throwing a punch. But I should have known he'd dodge it and follow-up with a swipe of his claws.

I did manage to dodge but then he kicked out. I was sent flying with a yelp and I ended up on my back, instantly changing to Base Mode. Before I could stand he kicked me and I cried out as I hunched over, protecting myself as he drew his foot back for another kick. And that's when something slammed into him and I realized that C.Y.T.R.O had shown up to help me. As I managed to sit, wincing in pain, I watched C.Y.T.R.O start smacking Toxzon around and I silently cheered him on as I groaned.

Finally I saw Max Steel join the fight and it didn't take long for the three of them to subdue the villain. As an ROCC vehicle showed up to take the villain back to N-Tek C.Y.T.R.O and Max Steel hurried over to check on me. Detaching Shock asked if I was alright as I struggled to my feet and when I groaned again they all exchanged a look. Soon I found myself back in the Medical Bay and as I watched Shock and Kat checked my vitals as Berto looked at me, arms folded against his chest and his expression one of barely controlled anger. Whether he was angry at me or Toxzon I didn't know yet. As I nervously if I and my baby was okay I sighed to myself.

"I shouldn't have put myself at risk like that." I said out aloud and when Berto didn't speak I knew he was mad at me. After another minute Kat spoke up.

"You're fine and so is your baby. You only have some slight bruising on your stomach that should heal in a few days. Just take it easy and you'll be fine." She told me and I sighed relieved. "If you need anything just call." After thanking her she left and that's when Berto finally spoke.

"You could have been badly hurt and what if you'd lost our baby. What then?" He said and I raised an eyebrow at him. "That's after you promised me that you'd be careful and you broke your promise. So now I want you to promise that you won't fight again." As soon as he said that I tried to stand but still hurting I couldn't so instead I glared at him.

"Hey you can't tell me how to live my life. It's my decision and I'm not going to sit back and let everyone else fight my battles for me." I growled at him and he glared back.

"What is your problem? You want to get hurt and lose the baby? Is that what you want?" He yelled at me and Shock tried to stop us from fighting. "Fine then get hurt and see what happens. Just don't come to me looking for help." He added before he stormed out leaving me with Shock.

"Geeze what's his problem?" Shock said before he turned to me and when he saw me glaring towards the door he sighed. "He's just being a jerk and…"Before he could finish he saw the first few tears begin to run down my cheeks and as he watched my lips quivered before I began to sob. Burying my face in my hands my shoulders shook as I sobbed and with a sigh Shock raced after Berto. Now back in his lab Berto was now pacing the floor muttering to himself when Shock flew in and he heard the scientist mutter something about 'stubborn women' and he rolled his eye before calling out.

"Huh? What is it, Shock?" He asked looking up and that's when Shock glared at him. "Now what's wrong with you?" He added.

"You really upset her. How could you?" He said and it took Berto a moment to figure out what the Ultralink meant and then it clicked. Without a word he hurried back to the Medical Bay with Shock following moments later. Once he walked in he found his wife sitting hunched over, my head buried in my hands as I sobbed. Feeling terrible he walked to me bed and tried to get me to talk to him but I refused. Not sure what to do he ended up sitting beside me and from time to time glancing at me, not sure what to say.

"I'm really sorry for saying…what I said. I know you want to fight but I panicked when you got hurt by Toxzon. If anything happened to you…well I don't know what I'd do." Berto said and I finally looked up fixing my red eyes on him.

"Then why did you say those hurtful things to me? I just don't want to be useless and if I can't fight again…what use am I?" I sniffed and he moved over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"No quise decir que. Look I just got scared and I took out my fear at you. Por favor forgive me but I only want you to be safe. Well you and our kid." Berto said and I sighed before resting my head on his shoulder.

"Okay I forgive you. On one condition." I told him and he smiled at me as I rubbed at my eyes.

"Sure what's the condition?" He asked and with a giggle I told him. "Breakfast in bed? No problem." So now that I'd forgiven him and we were back on speaking terms again I decided to get something to eat. Since I was still in pain from my earlier run in with Toxzon Berto offered to walk me to the cafeteria and I accepted. As we walked together Shock asked what happened after they captured Toxzon and with a smile Berto explained that they'd put him in one of the Stasis chambers. "So now he won't be able to attack anyone again. So long as he stays put anyway."

"That's good to know." I replied as I remembered the pain of his kick. "That wasn't fun for either of us."

"I'll bet." Shock said and I managed a laugh as we walked through the double doors. Once I was seated Berto went to get me lunch and as I waited I said hello to a group of N-Tek scientists that walked past. "So how's your stomach?" He asked me and I winced a little.

"A little sore but it'll heal so its fine. But no more battles for me for several months." I said and Shock nodded. "At least I can still train with the simulators." I added and he rolled his eye. When Berto returned he handed me my lunch and when I saw what it was I grinned. Picking up my burger I started eating. Sometime later I was sitting in Berto's lab watching him work and as I did I felt a little tired so I sat cross-legged on the desk chair. Soon I found myself yawning and before I could stop myself I fell asleep. A few hours later I was woken by someone gently shaking my shoulder and I slowly opened my eyes to find Berto looking down at me.

"Time to go home." He said and I smiled before I stretched and stood. Rubbing the pins and needles out of my legs I followed Berto and Shock into the hallway and that's when I found out that we were getting a lift from Forge in one of the Jump Jets. "Cool way to get home. Let's go." I said and I saw Berto smile.

"Don't you mean 'let's rock'?" He said and I grinned back before we walked up the ramp. After we arrived back home I thanked Forge for the lift.

"It's the least I could do since you helped bring Toxzon in. See you tomorrow." He said and I waved goodbye. Once we were inside I was thankful to be home since I was pretty tired though I did make myself a glass of water, or two, before I turned in for the night. As I sat on the bed Berto asked if I needed anything but I yawned instead.

"I'm good. Just a little sleepy." I answered and he nodded. Walking into the bathroom I heard the shower running a few minutes later and I lay down as I waited for him to return.

"It has been a pretty big day." Shock said as I stretched and after a few minutes he flew over and hovered over the chair in front of our computer. I meant to stay up until Berto came to bed but I must have dozed off because I woke a little while later when he reached over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Buenas noches, Jessie and Shock." He said and from what I'd learned in the last few years he was saying goodnight.

"Goodnight Berto, Shock." I said before I closed my eyes again.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next few weeks I used the training simulations like I promised and as I fought whatever, and whoever, the computer came up with I noticed that I had slowed down a bit since my last battle with Toxzon which did surprise me. After taking a break from training I went to get a drink and as Shock followed he asked how I was feeling.

"It might be because I've trained a lot but sometimes I get tired really quickly. Thankfully it doesn't happen very often and after I rest I feel better. And I have eaten and drunk way more which is a little surprising but I guess it's normal." I replied as we reached the cafeteria and I walked over to get a glass of soda.

Once I did I decided to sit and as I sat there I wondered how Berto was doing as I rested my feet. At the same time Berto had just finished upgrading my Turbo sword and blaster even though it would be several months before I would be using either. When I finished my drink I walked back into the hallway and walked the short distance to Berto's lab. As I reached the door I was a little surprised to find Berto covered in soot and as I stared at him he saw me and shrugged. Walking into the room closely followed by Shock I asked, trying not to laugh, what had happened.

"A little mishap with the Turbo Blaster." He said as he wiped his face and I shook my head at him. "It's fine."

"Yeah okay. Just try not to hurt yourself. I made a promise and now you should too." I told him and he gave me a grin.

"So before I forget how do you feel?" Berto asked me and I smiled at him as I walked over.

"Pretty good actually. I don't feel sick in the mornings anymore and I've been able to train uninterrupted during the days too." I replied and he grinned as he pulled me into a hug. Then he leaned down and he kissed me. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Shock interrupted us and I rolled my eyes at him as we broke apart though the hug lasted longer. "Though I keep getting hungry and I'm constantly thirsty so that is annoying. But it is something I can live with so whatever." I added and he chuckled.

"It must be a nuisance still you are having a baby so you do have an excuse." Berto said and I giggled. "Just try not to eat too much or I'll think you're having twins."

"Please don't say that. One is more than enough." I groaned and he burst out laughing at the worried expression on my face. After a moment I joined him and Shock tried to figure out just why we were laughing so hard. It was only an hour later when I began to get hungry and Berto decided to take a break and have lunch with us.

Because it was such a nice day he suggested going outside and after we all agreed Shock linked with me and changed me into an emerald-green dress and matching shoes. With a smile I remembered the first time I wore this dress/hologram and seeing me happy made Berto and Shock grin too. As we walked hand in hand the sunlight felt pretty good and I was enjoying being outside though soon I heard my stomach growl and Berto tried not to laugh when I blushed. Finding a hotdog vendor within walking distance we each bought one and sat on a nearby bench to eat.

"Thanks for suggesting this." I said and Berto grinned before taking a bite of his lunch. "It's a beautiful day today. As much as I enjoy hanging out at N-Tek it's nice to get outside once in a while." As we ate I looked around at all the people who seemed to have the same idea as us. When we finished our lunch we remained on the bench for a few more minutes and I had to admit that the sun made me feel a little more alert. It wasn't until two hours later that we returned to N-Tek and I decided to do some training. Giving me a quick kiss Berto returned to his lab as Shock and I walked back to the training room.

"So who are you going to fight next?" Shock asked me and I thought about this for a little while as we walked into the room.

"What about sparring with me?" Ven Ghan said as he walked over and I blinked surprised to see him. "If you think you're up to it of course." He added and I grinned as I walked over.

"Of course. I did help destroy Makino ten years ago or did you forget that?" I shot back as he spun his sword around. "So let's go."

"Um just be careful Jessie." Shock said before he linked and changed me into my Base Suit. Rolling my eyes at him I stepped forward and put my arms up in a fighter's stance. "Fine don't listen." He added before hovering out of range of us. Sheathing his sword he did the same and after a moment he rushed forward and I dodged before striking back. As Shock watched on we struck out constantly but we were both so well-trained and experienced that we only managed to land one or two blows on each other.

Soon however I was out of breath and not knowing why Ven Ghan swiped at my legs with his and I fell, landing with an 'oof!' on the ground. The wind knocked out of me I saw him swing his fist towards my stomach and I threw my arm up to block the blow. But I didn't need to when he stopped inches from hitting me. Confused I lay there until he offered me his hand and helped me to my feet.

"In case you're wondering I know about the baby." He told me as I dusted myself off. "I believe humans say congratulations at this time."

"So that's why you didn't strike me. Well I appreciate that, Ven." I answered and he gave me a nod. "Thanks."

"Berto actually asked me to be careful and I thought he meant to take it easy on you because you're a woman. But that wouldn't be very respectful to a fellow warrior. Then he told me that you were pregnant and I agreed to be careful. Still you fight very well even with a child on the way." He explained and I smiled.

"I wanted to tell you the news but I had no idea how to contact you." I said and he gave me a nod. "So when did you get here anyway?"

"A few hours ago. I went looking for Max and Steel but Commander Forge explained that he was with his wife and daughter. So I thought I would wait here and then you showed up." Ven Ghan explained and I tried not to get annoyed at being his second choice.

"Berto's in his lab so I thought I'd get some training in. Though I can't really fight outside N-Tek at the moment." I said to Ven Ghan as Shock flew over to join us.

"Why would you intentionally refuse to fight?" Ven Ghan asked and I sighed as Shock explained.

"Jessie wants to fight but she promised that she would only use the training rooms." Shock said. "Jessie got hurt in the last battle against Toxzon and even though she didn't get hurt too badly Berto got really worried."

"So I promised that I wouldn't put myself and our baby at risk. It's kind of frustrating but no kicking bad guy butt until at least a few months after I have the kid." I said and he gave me a nod.

"I understand though it must be very frustrating being unable to fight." Ven said and Shock answered before I could.

"You should have heard her complain for the last few weeks." He commented and I frowned at him.

"I didn't complain. I objected to the idea…but I made a promise and I intend to keep it. Even if I makes me go mad from boredom." I replied and that's when I heard Ven Ghan chuckle. "Whoa I've never heard you laugh before." I said as his deep sounding chuckle eventually stopped.

"No one's really made me laugh though that was pretty amusing." Ven Ghan replied and I giggled.

"I can be funny when I want to be. So how did I do?" I asked and I raised an eyebrow at his answer. "Like Max's friend Kirby? That's not very nice Ven."

"Actually that is a very accurate description." Shock pointed out and I gave a snort folding my arms.

"Hah hah guys." I said and asked how the search for Mega Elementor had gone but when Ven Ghan shook his head I knew it was bad news.

"Not very well. Since Makino was destroyed he and his fellow Ultralinks have given us the slip. Still it shouldn't be too long until I bring them to justice." He replied and I grinned at him.

"With the universe's greatest Ultralink hunter on the job it shouldn't take too long. Of course they'd been locked up here at N-Tek if I was allowed to fight." I sighed and Ven Ghan chuckled at that. It was at that moment that I heard a cough and I slowly turned around to find Berto looking directly at me, a slight frown on his face. Before I could speak Ven Ghan wisely decided to leave and left me to face my husband alone. As he walked away I called out "coward" but he just waved as he left.

"Am in in trouble?" I asked trying to hide the grin my face. "Look I'm bored okay?" I finally admitted to him and he sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" He said and when I shrugged his raised an eyebrow at me. "You do remember promising a few weeks ago that you'd take it easy and not put yourself in harm's way."

"Yeah okay. I did promise but…look I can't help wanting to do something other than fight simulation villains. But I know why I can't." I relied and seeing the unhappy expression on my face he stepped behind me and pulled me into a hug.

"Lo siento. I know you want to be out there with Max Steel and Ven Ghan fighting bad guys but I just don't want anything to happen to you." Berto explained as he held me and I finally sighed.

"Okay I understand. I'll keep training so at least my skills won't get rusty." I replied and he smiled at me before leaning down and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "So what were you working on?"

"I finished upgrading your Turbo sword and Blaster. Even though you won't be using them for a while." He said and I rolled my eyes at him. "I know that wasn't very funny." He added and I managed a laugh. Since I was feeling tired from sparring with Ven Ghan I decided to rest for a while before I checked out my upgraded weapons. Since going home and coming back would take too long I decided to crash in his dorm room at N-Tek for a while and so Berto walked the distance to the dorm with me. By the time we were standing outside the door I was yawning and with a grin Berto swiped his card and the door opened. "Do you want me to come and get you?" He asked as he leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"Yeah sure. Otherwise I'll probably never get up." I answered as I yawned again. Waving goodbye he walked back to his lab and I walked inside closely followed by Shock. As I sprawled on the bed he asked how I was after my sparring session and I gave him a grin. "Not too bad. A little tired but that's about it." I replied as I grabbed a pillow and bumped it into shape before setting it down. Lying on my side I made myself comfortable as Shock flew over to Berto's desk and hovered over the chair.

"That's good to know. Just let me know if you feel sick or anything." He said and I thanked him before I felt my eyes close. Within a short few seconds I fell asleep and Shock decided to borrow his friend's computer to do some research. A couple of hours went past before I heard a knock at the door and I sat slowly as Shock flew over and opened the door to show Berto.

"Sorry if I woke you but do you want to get dinner?" He asked and I nodded stretching and climbing off the bed. As I walked over Shock moved back so I could step into the corridor and then he joined us as Berto shut the door. "So where would you like to go for dinner?" He asked and when I shrugged he chuckled. "You're not exactly full of ideas today are you?" He grinned.

"I'm still half asleep at the moment." I sighed and he reached over and took my arm. Eventually we settled on going out for burgers and I ended up surprising him by eating two in the space of five minutes. Noticing his and Shock's stares I rolled my eyes at them both. "Do you guys have to look so surprised?" I said and they both laughed. As it started to get dark we decided to start walking home and as we walked hand in hand I felt happy that I was with my friend and husband.

When we walked inside I began feeling pretty tired again and noticing this Berto suggested that I get to bed. "Yeah I am pretty sleepy." I replied and I headed for the bedroom as Berto walked into the bathroom. By the time Berto returned from his shower he found me already asleep. Smiling he joined me and wrapped an arm around my waist and I snuggled closer, still half asleep.

After keeping my promise and only training using the simulations, and sometimes sparring with either Ven Ghan or Max Steel, I was doing pretty well until another month had passed and that's when I noticed a few things. First of all I kept making mistakes during my training, even simple things like rushing into battle without a plan (though I suppose that's not really new with me) and getting angry at the littlest things. Even though I knew it wasn't always my fault I still felt terrible and apologized straight away much to the continued amusement of my friends.

"I don't know what's wrong with me lately. I keep messing up and then taking it out on everyone." I sighed as I sat in the Medical Bay. Concerned about me both Shock and Berto convinced me to get checked out.

"So how far along are you?" Kat asked me and I worked it out in my head.

"Just over four months now." I answered and she nodded as she looked at the visual that Shock had shown us. After studying it for a few short minutes she told me that I was going to be fine.

"You're probably just feeling overwhelmed by everything that's going on. Plus it is your first child and that's making you anxious. You just need to relax more." Kat told me as I studied the image of my vitals and tried to work out what I was seeing.

"Yeah you're right. At least there's nothing to worry about." I replied and she nodded as the visual disappeared. "Just call me if you feel unwell or anything." Kat told me before she left and after she was gone I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Berto asked as he sat beside me and took my hand in his. "You know you can tell us anything." Shock nodded in agreement as he hovered in front of me and I nodded.

"Is it noticeable?" I asked and when they blinked, confused, I sighed. "Does my stomach stick out?" I added and when they laughed suddenly I pouted. "Not making me feel better guys." I grumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

Annoyed I hopped off the bed and wandered away leaving Berto and Shock to catch up with me. Upset at them laughing instead of even trying to make me feel better I kept walking when they called out to me.

"Hey wait up!" Berto called out and I soon stopped with my back to them and my arms crossed. "We didn’t mean to laugh at you. We just weren’t expecting a question like that. It’s only because you’re pregnant that there’s a slight difference but you are four months along."

"It was really mean. I feel self-conscious right now and that didn’t help." I said and they both looked guilty.

"We’re really sorry." Berto said and after a moment I nodded. Finding myself hungry once again we walked to the cafeteria. Once there Berto pulled up a seat and helped me into it before he asked what I wanted. "Sure I can get you a sandwich. Ham, cheese and tomato right?" He asked and I gave him a nod. As he walked away Shock hovered over the table and as he did I noticed the Ultralink studying me.

"Why are you doing?" I asked curious as he rubbed his chin with one hand. "Um hello?"

"It is a little noticeable." He said out aloud and I frowned at him. "Though you are pretty slim so I guess that makes sense." When he noticed the frown aimed at him he blinked. "What?"

"Here you go." Berto said returning with my sandwich along with one for him and two drinks. "Why are you glaring at Shock like that?" He asked and I told him ‘never mind’ before taking a bite of my lunch. As we ate I thought about whether I was having a girl or boy and noticing me lost in thought piped Berto’s interest.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked and I smiled before I answered. "You know I’m curious about that too. What do you think?"

"I have no clue. But maybe we can find out." I replied and he grinned at me which completely confused Shock. As a question mark appeared on his face I giggled. "We just wondering if our baby’s a boy or girl."

"Oh okay. Yeah that is pretty interesting. I wouldn’t mind knowing too." Shock replied and so we decided to find out though how I wasn’t quite so sure. "What about asking Molly?" He suggested and I grinned as Berto did the same.

"That’s a great idea. Thanks Shock." Berto said and Shock nodded pleased for coming up with the idea. When we called Molly she was at home having just come back from THI and when she saw it was us she smiled.

"Nice to see you three again. How are you doing Jessie?" She asked me as she took a seat on the couch and I grinned.

"Pretty good. Though I have been a bit emotional lately." I replied and I heard Berto chuckle behind. "Yeah I know. Anyway I wanted to know how I could find out what my baby’s going to be."

"Human I hope." Max said from somewhere in the room and even though it was rude to eavesdrop I couldn’t help a giggle.

"Unlike you." Berto said and I burst out laughing and even Molly laughed at that comment.

"Getting an ultrasound would be the best way. Though it all depends on how far along you are." Molly told me and after I told her four months she smiled. "Usually around the twentieth week mark. What are you hoping for?"

"I’m fine with a boy or girl. Just as long as nothing goes wrong." I said and Berto picked up on the worry in my voice.

"Hey I’m sure everything’s fine." He said as he stood beside me. "Kat did say you need to relax more."

"Heh easy for you to say. You’re not the one having the kid." I replied though he did see a slight smile on my lips. "Thanks for helping us Molly." I said and she smiled.

"You’re very welcome. If you’re unsure about anything just give me a call." She said and I promised her I would. Saying goodbye to them both I hung up and stood there for a few seconds in silence, thinking about what she said.

"Are you okay? You seem pretty worried about something." Berto asked as he hugged me and after a moment I decided to tell them what was on my mind.

"I’m trying to relax but it isn’t always so easy. I mean it feels strange not putting myself in harm’s way fighting Ultralinks and super villains. And yes I know why I’m taking it easy." I said and Berto smiled down at me.

"I know what you mean. Only backing up Max Steel and not you is a bit weird for me too. Though it is nice not having to worry where you are. And having you working alongside the rest of N-Tek, including me of course and Shock too, well that’s great too." Berto told me and I smiled at him as Shock hovered in front of us.

"I second that. At least we don’t have to worry about getting separated for more than eight hours and we don’t get hurt." Shock added and I giggled at that. "So you agree?" He asked me and I gave him and Berto a nod. "Great. Now the question is where do we go to get an Ultrasound?" As we thought about this I realized that we had asked Molly how to find out what I was having but not where to find out.

"I was going to suggest a hospital but then…" Berto trailed off as I looked at my hands.

"Yeah my little Turbo touch problem. If I accidently touch technology…boom. Hey maybe we can get one done here. At least everyone knows that I have Turbo powers. Maybe I should ask Kat again." I said and having no other ideas we went looking for our friend. The first place we checked was the Com Room and that’s where we found Commander Forge. As we walked in he looked up and waved us over.

"Just the people I wanted to see. How did the upgrades for the Turbo sword and blaster go?" He asked and Berto gave him the short version of what happened, leaving out the part where something blew up in his lab. "That’s good news. By the way how are you Jessie?"

"A little nervous but other than that I’m alright." I told him and he raised an eyebrow at me, concerned. "Anything that doesn’t involve me beating up the bad guys makes me nervous." I explained and he laughed.

"Maybe but you do handle yourself pretty well no matter what you do so don’t let it worry you. Is there anything I can help you three with?" Forge said and when Berto asked about getting a scan done at N-Tek who seemed puzzled until my husband explained why and he nodded. "With all our equipment here that shouldn’t be a problem." In less than an hour I was sitting on one of the beds in the Medical Bay looking even more uneasy if that was possible.

"Okay are you sure this is safe?" I asked for the twentieth time and Shock fought the urge to roll his eye at me. "I’m just…nervous?" I added and he flew over to me and rested his hand on mine for a moment.

"Just take a deep breath. You’ll be fine." He said and once I did I felt a bit calmer. Then he flew over to where Berto was standing beside a piece of computer equipment that I had never seen before. "So what we’re going to do is use this to scan you and hopefully we’ll know in a few seconds whether you’re having a girl or a boy." He explained and I nodded.

"It’s going to be fine." Berto said and I must have been staring at the computer because I didn’t hear what he said for a moment. "It’s okay." He told me as he moved some sort of scanner nearer to me and I fought the urge to move away. Once he did he began to type something on the keyboard and the computer lit up before a bright green light appeared and my eyes went wide. "Just stay perfectly still and it’ll be over in a couple of seconds. And this won’t hurt." He added as the light moved from the bottoms of my feet and slowly moved over my body until it reached the base of my neck and then vanished. "You can move now." Berto said to me and I let out the breath I had been holding in. Walking over to me he set his hand down on my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"In a few more seconds we’ll know." Shock said as he flew over and together we watched as the computer began to make a humming noise. Not sure what was happening I kept watching the computer until it stopped making that odd noise and then Berto walked over and pressed a series of keys. This brought up a visual of the area from between my shoulders to my legs and as I watched Berto pressed another key and this focused on the area from the top of my ribs and stopped just above my waist.

After pressing another key he walked over and stood next to me. To my surprise the image appeared on the computer and it took me a second or two to realize that it was my baby.

"Wow." I whispered as I stared. Taking my hand Berto seemed to be as fascinated as me. Even Shock flew over and looked at the image.

"So that’s your kid huh?" He asked and I nodded. After a few moments of studying the image he asked something. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"A little girl." I replied as I smiled. Now that we knew I was having a girl Shock asked me what we were going to call her and that threw me.

"I really haven’t thought about names. What do you think Berto?" I asked my husband who thought about this.

"How about naming her after your mom." He suggested and I couldn’t help sniffing a little. "Hey it’s okay." He said putting his arm around my shoulders and I nodded wiping at my eyes with one hand.

"I know. I just really miss my parents." I replied. "I think that’s a great idea."

"How about Claire Martinez?" Shock said and we both nodded. "Then that’s what we’ll call her from now on." After waiting a day or so we decided to tell everyone the news though getting everyone together in the Com Room at the same time proved pretty difficult but we did manage it. Eventually.

"Okay well we wanted to tell you all that we just found out I’m having a girl." I told my friends.

"That’s awesome. Have you thought of any names for her?" Molly asked me and I grinned as I told them what we’d decided on calling her. "That’s a great name."

"Thanks Molly. Shock came up with the name so all credit goes to him." Berto said and I giggled as Shock looked a little embarrassed.

"How are you feeling at the moment?" Steel asked and I told him that I did get tired more easily but that wasn’t really news. "At least you’re not sick anymore."

"Yeah that wasn’t the most fun I’ve had." I replied as I thought back to the first few weeks before I found out I was pregnant. "Not worth repeating believe me."

"Yeah well I heard some pretty unpleasant noises through the bathroom door." Shock told them and I blushed before Berto put his arm around my shoulders. "Did I say the wrong thing again?"

"Yeah you could say that. You try having morning sickness and be completely fine at the same time." I pointed out and he sighed. "Don’t worry about it. I’m not sick anymore anyway. Besides it was pretty funny leaving the battle against Extroyer. Well maybe not at the time. I bet he had no clue what was going on at the time." I giggled and that made everyone laugh as well. Even Ven Ghan had a chuckle at that.

"I have to say that would have been interesting to see." Molly said to me as I grinned. "What happened afterwards?"

"Well I ended up walking back to help but Extroyer had already managed to get away. I wasn’t really helpful that day and that was just before I knew why I was so ill. " I replied as I remembered finding out what was causing my illness. "I have to say it came as a bit of a surprise. But a pleasant one."

Now that everyone was up to speed we all went back to work, well except me of course seeing as I was now excused from fighting any battles outside of N-Tek. So since I wasn’t doing anything life threatening I wondered what I could do to pass the time. After some thought I came up with a solution and I ended up walking to my mom’s old office. A few years after Makino was destroyed Forge had eventually asked me if I’d like to have my mom’s old office.

It took me a few days as I thought it over and one day I gave Forge my answer. Now I used the office from time to time when I wasn’t fighting or sparring with Ven or Max and Steel. I mainly used the computer for research on any of the villains I faced in the past or just when I needed to sit and think for a while, even when I wasn’t using the computer I would sit and read a book. With my parents having been gone for over ten years now it made me feel closer to them just sitting in the office.

Walking inside I headed straight for the bookcase that I had built. Well okay that Berto had built for me so I would have somewhere to store all the books I had accumulated over the past few years as well as all the ones my mom had left behind. As I went through all the books I now owned my eyes fell on the journal I had started just after Makino had been defeated to keep all of my old memories from being lost ever again. And to add all the new ones of my friends as well. Sitting in the desk chair I went hunting through the desk drawer until I finally found a pen and thinking for a moment I began to write.

_March 22nd 2024_

_I’m in my fourth month and now it’s starting to be noticeable. Plus it didn’t help that both Shock and Berto pointed out that I’ve gotten a little bigger around the middle. Anyway I just found out that I’m having a girl and only one, unlike what Berto a couple of weeks ago. One baby is enough thank you very much. Okay well I just wanted to say that I’m really missing you guys. A lot. When I think about you two not being here…look if I start this train of thought I know I’ll start bawling and that’s definitely not a good thing so I’ll just say this; I’m glad that we stopped Makino and leave it at that._

After I finished writing I took a deep breath and let it out before putting the journal back on the bookcase and setting the pen down on the desk. Once I did I felt a bit better about writing my thoughts down and after a moment I returned to the bookcase and picked up something to read. Sitting I started to read and after only a half an hour later my eyes began to get heavy and I fought the urge to sleep.

Attempting to concentrate on my book proved impossible as my eyes began to close and I shifted in my seat trying to get comfortable. A few minutes later Berto walked into the room and he smiled suddenly when he found me sitting with my head against my chest, fast asleep and with a book lying cover down on the floor. Retrieving the book he set it down on the desk and gently brushed a few loose hairs that were hanging over my face. That action alone woke me and I slowly opened my eyes to find my husband looking down at me.

"Oh hey. Must have dozed off." I muttered as I rubbed at my eyes and he smiled. "Why is my book way over there?" I added and he chuckled as I stretched before standing. "So what have I missed?"

"I thought I’d come past and check how you are." Berto said and I smiled as I asked about getting something to eat and he stifled a laugh.

"Yeah I know. I’m hungry so sue me." I replied pretending to be annoyed and he grinned. "When you’re finished laughing at me that is." Taking my arm we walked arm in arm to the cafeteria and as we walked I asked where Shock had disappeared to. Before he could answer me something shot past me and I almost fell. Catching me in time Berto stared at Furbo who had almost tripped me up chasing after a wrench. Flying over Steel and Shock looked pretty guilty as Berto helped me to my feet.

"Sorry about that." Steel said as Furbo grabbed the wrench in his mouth and ran back to us wagging his tail. Finding two more people to play with he barked happily and I couldn’t help laughing at the puppy. "He can be pretty lively at times. Are you okay?" The Ultralink asked as Furbo dropped the wrench at my feet.

Picking up Furbo I giggled when he licked my face and cuddled into me. "It’s alright. He’s part of the family." Once I set him down he barked then took off running after Shock who had retrieved the wrench. When he threw it Furbo chased after it disappearing into the hallway closely followed by Steel. Before Shock went after his friends he linked with me to prevent a possible Turbo meltdown, as we liked to call it, then once he detached he asked how I was. "Once again hungry so we’re going to get something to eat." I told him and he said if I needed him he’d be playing fetch with Furbo and Steel. After he left we continued walking and as we reached the cafeteria Berto asked what I’d like.

"Hmm maybe a fruit salad?" I said and he gave me a nod. As I took a seat at a table close to the door I smiled to myself thinking that I had the nicest and most considered husband. And that made me think back to the day we got married. When Berto first proposed I was really happy and as we were working out what day and where to have the wedding it suddenly hit me that I had no family to attend, except for Shock of course.

So one morning Berto had just walked out of the shower to find me sobbing on the edge of the bed. Instantly worried he sat beside me and asked what was wrong and I managed to tell him that I wouldn’t have my mom or dad see me get married. Thinking that brought on a fresh wave of tears and Berto pulled me into a hug, stroking my hair as I sobbed.

"It’s going to be alright." He soothed and when I had managed to stop crying he came up with a suggestion. "How about asking Forge to give you away at the wedding?" He said and I actually let out a giggle at that. Still I liked that idea and so we ended up asking Forge the next day after finding him in his office, going over some paperwork. Somehow I worked up the courage to ask him and after a moment of surprise he smiled and told us that he’d be honoured.

A few months later he gave me away at the wedding which ended up being held at N-Tek and I couldn’t have been happier to become Mrs. Jessie Martinez. And who knew that only a few months later we’d be awaiting the birth of our daughter. Thinking back made me happy and when Berto rejoined me he asked what I was thinking about.

"The day you asked me to marry you. And when we got married here at N-Tek." I explained and he grinned taking my hand.

"I bet your parents would be so proud of you right now. Helping stop Makino and still fighting to protect Earth even after ten years. Well not right this second anyway." He said and I blushed a little embarrassed but happy that I could help.

"Yeah it feels pretty great that we’ve come so far. After all I started out as a girl lost in Copper Canyon with almost all of her memories gone except one; her name." I replied as he handed me my food. "Then I found I had Turbo powers which, at first, wasn't the best thing that’s ever happened to me."

"But then Shock showed up and together you helped save so many people. Including me on more than one occasion. I’m so glad that we found each other." Berto said to me before giving me a kiss on the cheek. Then he chuckled as I blushed again. Though he could tell I was pretty pleased with myself.

　

　


	8. Chapter 8

It was now my fifth month and I can honestly say that I was starting to feel it. Now that my stomach was bigger I was feeling a lot more self-conscious and finally I asked Shock if he could modify my Base Suit in any way.

"I can but why?" He asked me as I sat on the bed in our room. "Is it because you look bigger?" He added and I sighed. "Oops. I didn't mean it like that."

"No it's alright Shock. I think because I've never been pregnant before and that it's suddenly so obvious." I replied as I looked down at my growing stomach. "It's my fifth month but it's still surprising."

"Okay I can definitely modify your Base Suit and your Camouflage modes if you really want." Shock said and after I nodded he linked with me. After I moment I found myself wearing my emerald green dress and I sighed, relieved that it didn't look so tight anymore.

Once he detached Shock looked at me curious and I asked what was wrong. "You look a little different somehow but I can't quite put my finger on it. Figure of speech by the way." He said and I blushed furiously as I now understood what he was talking about. "Oh wait it's…" Before he could finish his sentence I grabbed him and shoved him into the blanket to muffle his next few words. When I finally let go he shook himself and stared at me. "What was that for?" He asked as Berto walked in and I frowned at the Ultralink.

"Did I miss something?" Berto asked as he sat beside me and I sighed. "Okay what happened?"

"Shock went to say something out loud that frankly I didn't want him to." I replied and he raised an eyebrow. "Look I am not going to say it." After a few seconds he smiled at me and I knew he’d figured it out.

"Oh now I get it. Jessie it's fine. Anyway it's normal so don’t worry." Berto said as he wrapped his arms around my middle. "Still a little surprising." He added as he held me and I gave him a look. Noticing that I looked a little uneasy he leaned forward and kissed my neck. When I didn’t respond he asked what was wrong.

"I really don’t know. I'm not usually like this. And now…" I trailed off as I sighed again and that’s when Berto began rubbing my shoulders. After a few seconds I began to enjoy it as he rubbed circles around my back as well. "That’s feels pretty good. Thanks." I said and he smiled at me.

"You’re welcome. I thought that might make you feel better." Berto replied as he hugged me again and then he blinked in confusion. "What was that?" He asked me and I giggled before taking his hand and placing it on my stomach. Puzzled he looked at me and I smiled at him.

"Just wait a few seconds." I said and he did. Nothing happened for a little while then he grinned as he felt a sudden jolt. "Did you feel that?" I asked him and he nodded. "That was Claire saying hi."

"Wow." Berto said before I tilted my head and he leaned down to kiss me. As we kissed he felt another jolt under his hand. Once the kiss ended he laughed. "I think someone’s jealous."

And that made me crack up laughing too. Of course I ended up with the hiccups and it didn’t help when Claire kicked me. "Not helping kid." I said between hiccups and Berto grinned. Standing we got ready to leave for N-Tek and by the time we left I began to feel much better.

By the time we walked to N-Tek I was feeling pretty hungry and so we headed straight to the cafeteria the moment we arrived and after he helped me into a seat he walked away. While I waited Shock apologized for upsetting me earlier and I smiled at him.

"It’s okay. You were just making an observation and I can’t blame you for that. I do kind of…stick out with certain spots." I replied as a faint blush spread across my face. "Why did I just say that out loud?" I mumbled as Berto returned.

"Do I even want to know?" He said with a grin as he set the tray down.

"Does everyone have to keep pointing out I look bigger? Way to help me feel better about myself." I complained as I reached for my sandwich and took a bite. As I ate I felt a little better and I ignored the fact that I was putting on weight. When I finished my sandwich I found myself still hungry so I stood up to get another one. As I wandered away for a few minutes Shock and Berto exchanged a look of amusement.

"She’s eating way more than usually." Shock commented as he and Berto looked over at me though I didn’t notice their stares as I was too busy working out what I wanted in my sandwich. Once I walked back I noticed that Berto and Shock were talking and as I sat they went completely silent.

"Okay what are you two talking about?" I said and when they both looked guilty I sighed. "Seriously if it’s about me I want to know." I asked before taking a bite of my sandwich and after an awkward silence Berto finally answered me.

"I was about you and…um…the fact that you’ve been eating a lot more than usual lately. That and you're looking a little bigger." He replied as he fiddled with his arm computer. Hurt and somehow not letting on I continued to eat and once I’d finished my second sandwich I pushed my chair away as I stood.

In silence I turned to leave and Berto quickly stood and hurried over to me. "Leave me alone." I muttered and he stared at me as I resumed walking away. When I was out of earshot I couldn’t help a sniffle.

"Oh boy." Shock muttered as he flew over to Berto who was standing there angry at himself and the Ultralink blinked. "I think we really messed up."

"Por que digo eso? We’d better go after her." He said before he and Shock went looking for me. Not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment I ducked into the Medical Bay and after I did I wandered over to a bed and slowly sat.

After sitting there for a full minute I began to cry. Still wandering the halls Berto and Shock had checked the labs, Com Room and had even asked Kat and Jefferson who were walking out of the Com Room. Noticing the troubled expression on Berto’s face they both stopped.

"What’s going on?" Kat asked and with a sigh Berto explained what he and Shock had said. "Guys why did you say that to her? Jessie’s pretty emotional right now and that was the last thing she needed to hear."

"I know but it just slipped out. Hurting her was the last thing I wanted to do." He sighed and Kat softened. "Now I don’t know where she is."

"She’s in the Medical Room." Jefferson said and Berto blinked. "We saw her hurry into the room about three minutes ago." He explained and with a quick thank you the scientist rushed away.

"But how did you know where Jessie went?" Shock asked and with a smile Kat told the Ultralink that they’d seen her on one of the security cameras set up in the Com Room. Thanking them as well he went after his friends.

By the time Berto reached the Medical Bay he found me sitting with both legs against my stomach, quietly sniffing and when I heard footsteps I looked up. Noticing Berto standing there my eyes narrowed and I looked towards the far right wall, ignoring him. Sighing Berto walked over and stood beside me for a few seconds before he put an arm around my shoulders. Getting no reaction he tried to stroke my hair and when this didn’t work he ended up sitting beside me.

"I’m really sorry. It just kinda slipped out." He told me and after a moment or two he found himself being stared at by a pair of deep chocolate-brown eyes that were a little red. "Yeah it was pretty mean." He added as I continued to stare at him. Then I closed my eyes and moved closer before leaning my head against his shoulder.

"I know that I’m eating more but I can’t help it. I keep getting hungry and its really frustrating. Plus I know I'm putting on weight and you have to keep pointing that out." I told him as I rested my head on his shoulder and he gently stroked my hair.

"I should have been more understanding. Can you forgive me?" Berto asked as I opened my eyes and looked at him for a moment. Pretending to consider this I put my hand under my chin and he grinned before he leaned over and kissed my neck. When I sighed he chuckled and I turned my head to stare at him before giving him a grin.

"Yeah okay." I replied as I leaned in to kiss him but before we could Shock flew in and I sighed in frustration. "Well there goes that idea." I grumbled and Berto laughed.

"Hey Shock." Berto said as the Ultralink flew over and asked if I was still upset at the both of them.

"I’m fine now. In future though please refrain from pointing out that I’m putting on weight. Of course it’s true but I don’t need reminding every few weeks. Please guys?" I asked and they both nodded. "Okay so now that that’s over…I’m suddenly feeling pretty tired." I yawned and Berto gave me a smile.

Too tired to walk back to the dorms I crashed on the bed I was currently occupying. Leaving me to rest Berto and Shock decided to call Molly and see if they knew how to help me feel a little better. When Berto called Molly she was in a meeting so they decided to call Sydney at home and they were pretty amused when Kate picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said and Berto asked her if her mom was able to talk. "Yes. Are you Berto?" She asked him and with a chuckle he told her yes. Giggling she asked if Jessie had had her baby yet.

"It’s a bit early sweetie." Sydney said and Kate giggled. "Hi Berto." She said into the phone and Berto grinned. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything’s fine. I just wanted to ask something. Well Jessie’s been feeling a little down lately about…well…" Berto began and on the other end he heard Sydney laugh.

"I think I know what the problem is. Jessie’s in her fifth month now right?" She asked and Berto told her that was right. "Then she’s probably looking pregnant by now. Plus she’d be eating more and maybe feeling a bit vulnerable. Just let her know that you care about her and she’ll be alright."

"That’s great. Thanks for your help Sydney." Berto said and that’s when Kate asked something. "Huh what was that?"

"Kate was asking if you knew what Jessie’s going to have." Sydney told them and Berto winced when he realized that Jessie had promised to tell her and Max’s daughter.

"Sorry we only just found out but Jessie’s having a baby girl. Shock even thought up the best name for her too. Claire Martinez." Berto told them both and he heard Kate giggling in the background.

"What is she saying?" Shock asked and that’s when Sydney returned to the phone.

"She asked when she can play with your daughter." She said and Berto burst out laughing leaving Shock to take the phone.

"Not for at least a few more months." Shock told her and Kate nodded before she thought of another question.

"Is she still fighting bad guys?" Kate asked and Shock shook his head.

"Not really. Berto made her promise not to. At least not until a few months after Claire’s born." Shock explained and Sydney laughed.

"I’ll bet that Jessie’s not too thrilled about that." Sydney replied.

"Yeah but she ended up getting kicked in the stomach by Toxzon when she was two months along and he got really worried about them both. So after a big argument they decided to leave the fighting to Max Steel." Shock told her.

"That’s a relief. It’s better for her to be bored and safe than out fighting and risk getting hurt." Sydney said as Shock handed the phone back to Berto.

"I’m really glad that she didn’t get hurt. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened. At least now she’s safe and I can look after her." Berto said and that made Sydney smile.

"I’m sure she understands that. Just let her know from time to time that you’re there if she needs you." Sydney told him and he thanked her. Before he hung up he said goodbye to Sydney and Kate, who made him promise to let her play with Claire as soon as possible. As soon as he was off the phone Berto turned to Shock.

"Should we go and check on Jessie?" He suggested and after getting a nod from Shock they walked back to the Medical Bay. Once they reached the room they found me lying on my side with one hand behind my head and another resting on my stomach.

Quietly, Berto walked over and gently brushed my cheek with his palm and I sighed in my sleep. "She looks pretty peaceful." He remarked as I shifted slightly and sighed again. Not having the heart to wake me Berto decided to go back to his lab and as Shock followed him he smiled to himself. A couple of hours later I woke to Berto gently stroking my hair and when I opened my eyes he smiled down at me.

"Afternoon querido." He said and I smiled back as I sat yawning. "Did you sleep okay?" He asked me and I nodded. "That’s good to know. Do you need anything?"

"Maybe…" I said before my stomach made its presence know. "Umm." I added blushing as Berto chuckled. Climbing to my feet I stretched before Berto gently took my arm and we went to get something to eat. Now sitting together in the cafeteria and having something to eat I began to wonder where Shock had disappeared to. After finishing lunch Berto asked what I was thinking about and I smiled.

"I was just thinking about how in a few more months were going to be parents." I said and he chuckled. When I suddenly frowned he asked what was wrong. "It’s just…will I be any good as a mom? I mean what do I do?" I replied and I think the worry I was feeling was beginning to show on my face because Berto reached across and took my hand in his.

"You’ll be a great mom. Besides I have no idea what I’m doing either so we’re in the same boat. Anyway we have friends that can help. I mean Sydney and Max both raised Kate and they’re not much younger than us. We’ll be fine so don’t worry." Berto said and I smiled. Suddenly I felt Claire kick me and I laughed. "And that makes three that agree." I added and Berto raised an eyebrow in confusion until I told him and then he laughed too.

"See even Claire agrees with you. Now that we’re in agreement want to go for a walk?" Berto asked me and I gave him a nod. Before we left N-Tek I went looking for Shock and after a few minutes I found him playing with Furbo.

Not wanting to interrupt I watched on as Shock threw a wrench into the air and with a bark Furbo flew high into the air and caught the wrench between his teeth before landing next to the Ultralink. After a few minutes more Furbo saw me and flew over to greet me, tail wagging, almost knocking me over in the process. Thankfully I managed to stay on my feet and he barked as Shock flew over.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I smiled before leaning down and picking up the cybernetic dog. After I did he licked my face and I giggled as Shock looked on. "Yeah I’m fine. Good boy Furbo." I said and the puppy’s tailed wagged harder before I knelt and he jumped down.

As I went to stand up I groaned and instantly Shock asked if I was okay. "Yeah my back hurts a little bit. Nothing major." I answered as I stretched hoping that would make me feel better. Sadly it didn’t and when Berto walked in looking for us he found me sitting on his chair, trying to rub my back.

"What’s wrong?" Berto asked me as he walked over and stood behind me. After I told him that my back ached he smiled. "Let me help." He said as he reached over and began to rub my back with his hands and after a few minutes it began to felt better. "How’s that?" Berto asked and I grinned.

"Much better. It just started aching and I couldn’t reach around." I replied and he laughed. "I guess I have put on weight." I added blushing. Soon afterwards we went for a walk in Copper Canyon and the fresh air felt pretty good as we walked hand in hand together.

Even Shock was enjoying being outside and as we wandered around the park I felt better about becoming a mom in a few short months. Of course as I soon found out it was going to be a lot harder than I originally thought.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting on the edge of the bed that I and Berto shared I stared down at my growing belly and sighed. Hearing me sigh Shock flew over and hovered beside me. Watching me for a few moments he finally spoke.

"What’s wrong?" He asked me and I just sighed again. Once he realized why I was looking a bit depressed he tried to comfort me. "Oh yeah. Hey it’s okay." He added and I gave him a slight smile. When Berto emerged from the bathroom wearing jeans and a red t-shirt he could instantly see something was bothering me so he walked over and sat beside me.

"You're worried about how different you look aren't you?" He asked and I nodded. Wanting to help he wrapped his arms around my middle, holding me against his chest. Sitting there in his arms did make me feel a bit better though I still felt pretty conscious of the fact that I clearly showed.

"It’s not just that. I’ve been having trouble sleeping lately too. And my back aches from time to time." I told them and after a moment Berto started to rub my back and shoulders. After a few minutes the ache in my back began to ease and I smiled as I tilted my head back a little. "That’s feels pretty nice." I commented and with a smile he continued.

Digging his fingers in a little Berto began to rub my neck as well and I sighed eventually closing my eyes and soon I began to feel sleepy. Noticing that I was a lot more relaxed Berto leaned forward and kissed my neck while he continued rubbing my shoulders I yawned and leant my head against his chest.

In less than a minute I fell asleep in his arms and he chuckled to himself. "Well that worked. Now I’ll just let her sleep for a couple of hours." Berto said as he untangled himself and stood before gently moving his wife onto her side. Completely out cold I didn’t notice when he knelt and gave me a kiss on the cheek before standing. "The problem is should I say here and make sure she’s okay or go back to N-Tek." He said and Shock grinned at him.

"I can look after her. If she needs anything I can give you a call." Shock offered and Berto thanked the Ultralink. Once he finished getting dressed he checked on his wife again before carefully closing the door to the apartment and walking to N-Tek.

Now back in his lab Berto began to work on his latest invention which he’d kept a secret from both me and Shock for the past few weeks. Once finished it would make it possible for me to fight against Dredd, Naught anyone I wanted to without putting myself at risk and Berto smiled remembering just how much I had been training in the last few months.

Until just recently I had been using the training simulations and sparring against Max and Ven Ghan almost every day but when I had fallen during one of our sparring sessions and had to be helped to my feet, much to my embarrassment, Berto asked if I should continue and reluctantly I chose to stop.

In the end I decided to resume training again a few months after the birth of my child. Even though I had willingly decided to have a break for the next few months Berto could see that I was a little depressed about not being able to fight or even train so he decided to help me. Now almost a month later his newest invention was almost complete.

"Just a few more adjustments and its finished." He said out aloud and when Forge dropped by to ask about repairing one of the Jump Jets that had been malfunctioning he was surprised to find another robot standing next to C.Y.T.R.O. Curious he asked Berto about it. "Well Jessie’s not able to fight or train so I thought why not build her a robot that she can control. This way she can fight and not get hurt."

"That’s pretty impressive, Berto. Good thinking. You know I have seen how upset she is at not being able to fight." Forge said and the scientist gave a nod. "Speaking of Jessie where is she?"

"She’s at home right now resting. Shock’s watching over her and he said he’d call if she needs anything." Berto told him and Forge smiled. Remembering why he walked in Forge asked about the Jump Jet and Berto followed the Commander to the hangar to see what was wrong. Checking the Jump Jet Berto found the problem was with the onboard computer so he spent the next hour or so fixing it.

While he did he wondered how his wife was doing. Back at their apartment Shock checked on me but I was still curled up and fast asleep so he decided to leave me to rest while he checked the TV for any news reports or sightings about any of the Ultralink monsters or even Dredd, Toxzon or Extroyer but after about an hour nothing had happened and he began to get bored so he began to channel surf.

After another hour went by he heard a noise coming from the bedroom and so he dropped the remote on the couch cushions and flew over to the door opening it slowly. Once inside he found me still sleeping but as he watched me I sighed in my sleep and my feet moved. Flying over Shock picked up a blanket and carefully covered me over until just my head was showing and when I sighed again he smiled before going back into the living room, gently closing the door behind him.

A couple of hours later I woke to find the apartment pretty quiet and I slowly sat rubbing at my eyes. As I did I heard the door open and looking up I saw Berto standing in the doorway.

"Good morning." He said as he walked over. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat beside me and I smiled as he stroked my hair.

"Not so tired anymore. A bit hungry but like that’s a news flash." I commented and he laughed. "Where did you go before anyway?"

"I had to fix a faulty Jump Jet. And something else I’ve been working on." Berto told me and I grinned suddenly interested. "Want to come with me to N-Tek and see?" He asked and when I nodded he stood and helped me to my feet. "Will you alright walking back or should we take my car?" He asked me and when I raised an eyebrow in confusion he smiled and walked me to the window where I saw a bright red convertible parked outside the apartment building and I grinned.

"Wow it's awesome." I said and he smiled. Flying over Shock asked where the car had come from and after I told him it was Berto’s he grinned at us.

"It’s very cool. So back to N-Tek?" He asked and I gave him a nod. Once outside the building he opened the passenger side door and helped me inside. As soon as he did he walked around and sat behind the steering wheel.

For a few moments I struggled with the seatbelt, much to the amusement of Shock, until I found a way to wrap the seatbelt around my middle that was comfortable and wouldn’t cut off my breathing. "Everyone ready to go back?" He asked and I grinned. On the way there I sighed, enjoying the breeze and the sunshine.

As I sat back in my seat Berto smiled to himself looking forward to unveiling his present to me. Along the way I must have fallen asleep because the next time I knew Berto was gently shaking my shoulder and I opened my eyes. "Ready to go inside?" He asked me and I smiled as he opened the door and helped me untangle myself from my seatbelt. After helping me out of the car Berto took my hand and led me to his lab.

"I must have fallen asleep again." I said as we walked and he smiled at me. "That’s been happening a lot lately."

"Like you said earlier you haven’t been sleeping very well lately so you needed the rest." Shock said and Berto smiled at me. "Kat did say you needed to take it easy." Once we reached the lab I walked in and stopped suddenly as I looked across the room at something standing next to C.Y.T.R.O.

"Wow." Was all I could think of saying and Berto chuckled at the surprised look on my face. Taking me by the hand he led me over to the second robot standing in the room and as I looked on he handed me a wrist computer. Confused I looked at it then him and then the robot. After a few seconds it dawned on me what was going on and I grinned.

"I thought since you can’t physically fight right now this would be a good substitute instead." Berto explained as I pressed a button on the controller and the robot walked over to me.

"He is so cool." I said and he smiled at me as I began to figure out which button did what. "Thanks Berto. This is awesome." Unfortunately I accidently pressed a button that fired a missile at C.Y.T.R.O.

Thankfully it just missed him. "Oh man. Sorry Berto." I said and he laughed at the blush on my face.

"It's fine. At least you didn’t blow him up." He told me and I giggled. After a short while I began to get the hang of using the controller, probably thanks to all the years I played video games, and soon after Berto suggested using the training simulator to test out my new robot.

"Okay but what should we call him?" I asked. After Berto told me that I should be the one to name him I grinned. After running through a few names in my head I came up with a great one. "How about Gizmo?" I finally said and Berto told me that was a great name. "Then Gizmo it is."

"Want to try to control him in a training simulation?" Berto asked and as soon as I nodded we headed for the training rooms with Gizmo walking behind me. Once we walked into the training room we had a short discussion on what would be the best simulation to test Gizmo with and as I was wracking my brain Shock came up with an idea.

"How about having C.Y.T.R.O and Gizmo spar?" He suggested and we both grinned. After we each walked to the opposite ends of the room I moved Gizmo to the middle of the room while Berto did the same and after a few seconds I pressed a button on my controller and the fight was on.

As Shock watched on C.Y.T.R.O and Gizmo traded blows, and I began to laugh enjoying being able to actually battle someone. Even if it was my husband’s robot and as I watched I started to get the upper hand.

But soon I began to feel tired and not focusing on the battle I didn’t see Gizmo get knocked flying by C.Y.T.R.O. As he flew towards me unable to stop I stared frozen in fear. Before I knew what was happening someone grabbed me and in a flash of light I found myself standing next to Berto, who looked on surprised for a moment then he rushed over.

"Are you alright?" I heard Ven Ghan ask and I smiled at him as he helped me to my feet. Rushing over Shock asked me the same question.

"I’m fine. Thanks Ven. I don’t know why I didn’t run." I replied and he nodded at me as my husband rushed to my side.

"That was too close. Thanks again, Ven Ghan. If Jessie had gotten hurt…well I would never have forgiven myself." Berto said and I smiled as I reached over and squeezed his hand. "Anyway next time I’ll be more careful."

"Where did you come from?" I asked the hunter and he told me that after reporting to the Black Star council he had decided to make use of the training room here at N-Tek. "Well I’m really glad you did."

"I does seem that way. What exactly were you doing before I showed up?’ Ven Ghan asked and I grinned before I explained that Berto had built me a robot so I could still fight. When I finished he nodded before asking how I was.

"Other than not being able to move very fast I’m pretty good." I replied and he gave me a nod. "Still all things considered I’m pretty good. Do you still want to use the training simulator?"

"It might be a better idea to make sure that you don’t come to anymore harm." Ven replied and I frowned at him as Berto and Shock laughed. "Judging from your inability to dodge an accidental attack of course." He added and I rolled my eyes at the Ultralink hunter.

Noting the glare I was giving him Ven asked why I was mad.

"You might want to think before you start making fun of Jessie right now." Max said as he and Steel joined our group. "Especially right now."

"And what is that supposed to mean? Man you guys are poking fun at me aren’t you?" I grumbled and they laughed. "Fine well I’m going to go for a walk." I told them before I walked away, a bit tense.

"Nice guys. Now she’s really upset." Berto said as he and Shock hurried after me. Confused Ven Ghan asked Max why I had left in a bad mood.

"That’s because of two things; that we were kind of making fun of her and sometimes she can be a bit…moody." Max explained and Ven Ghan seemed to be thinking about this for a moment. "Never upset a pregnant woman if you value your life." He joked.

"I was only making an observation. Does a woman's mood change so fast due to being pregnant?" He asked Max and Steel.

"Yes actually that’s about right." Steel answered and the hunter actually sighed. "I’m sure she can’t help it though. Just give her a little time and she’ll forgive us. Anyway we heard you were looking to do some training so…"

"Want to fight us?" Max suggested and after giving them a nod Ven Ghan ready himself for a battle. While they fought I was working towards the cafeteria, still fuming about having my skills being made fun of.

I mean it was true that I was finding myself lacking in the battle skills department and my reflexes had diminished somewhat but having it pointed out wasn’t very fair. When Berto and Shock caught up with me I was still feeling down and they could both see how I was feeling.

"We didn’t mean it." Shock said as I stopped and turned around, facing them and with my arms crossed.

"It’s not very fair to point out that I can’t fight. I mean I am pregnant and all of my concentration has been pretty much focused on looking after myself and our baby." I said and they both nodded, knowing that I was right. Then I sighed, my earlier anger starting to fade as I felt tired again. "It’s not easy being stuck on the sidelines even for a good cause."

"I know that, bella and I’m sorry that you thought we were poking fun at you. Is there anything we can do to make it up to you?" Berto asked as he wrapped his arms around my middle. It didn’t take me long until I asked about getting something to eat and with a laugh we took my hand as we walked the short distance to the cafeteria.

A little while later, after almost nodding off not too long after eating Berto led me to his dorm and ‘ordered’ me to get some rest. After giving me a quick kiss on my forehead he opened the door and left me in Shock’s care as he returned to his lab. Due to everything that had happened I was pretty worn out and ended up dozing off almost as soon as my head hit the pillow, not waking until Berto returned to take me home and even then I fell asleep during the car ride back.

Much to Shock’s and my husband’s amusement.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Spending the next few weeks training with Berto I was getting pretty good at controlling Gizmo though I did need to rest from time to time as I kept getting tired a lot more easily. And I soon discovered something else that became a frequent nuisance to me. After exiting the bathroom I found Shock waiting patiently for me in the hallway and as I began to make my way towards Berto's lab he eyed me for a few seconds before he commented.

"That was your fourth trip today. Are you alright?" He asked me and I stopped before I blushed. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Yeah. Look can we just drop the subject? It's not something I really want to discuss." I replied as I started again for the lab. With a shrug he followed me and I had hoped he'd dropped the subject but as soon as I entered the room he flew over to Berto. Noticing the worried look on my face he asked me what was wrong as he put down the wrench he was holding.

"Is it normal for someone to go to the bathroom four times in five hours?" Shock asked and I hid my face in my hands, blushing furiously. When Berto figured out what he meant he tried not to laugh.

"That's probably not something Jessie wants you to point out." Berto said and I sighed. "Anyway it is completely normal so don't panic." He added and I looked up with a puzzled expression on my face. "I remember doing some research so I could help you as much as possible." He added and I gave him a smile.

"Thanks I'm just feeling a bit overwhelmed." I replied and after a few minutes my back began to ache again. Noticing the pained look on my face Berto grabbed his desk chair and brought it over for me.

"You look a bit tired. Want to sit down?" He asked me and I gave him a nod. Helping me into the chair he asked if I needed anything else.

"No I'm good. Thanks though. My back just started to ache for some reason." I told him and he raised an eyebrow, a smile on his lips as he stared at me. I knew why he was staring at me and I giggled. In the past month I'd been eating way more than I usually do and so I'd put on a bit more weight. Okay a lot more but it was because I was six months pregnant. "I do look pretty pregnant now huh? I still can't believe that in about three months Claire will be born." I said and Berto smiled at me before walking over and wrapping his arms around my neck, giving me a hug. "I'm so not ready."

"Yes you are. Just relax." Shock said and Berto laughed. Still holding me Berto asked how I was feeling at the moment.

"A little hungry I guess. Well really hungry now that you mention it. At least I have an excuse." I replied and he grinned. Letting go of me he stepped back as I stood. Or at least tried to and when I found myself unable to I sighed. "Well this is humiliating. Could you help me up?" I asked Berto and he walked around the chair before gently taking hold of my arm. Carefully he lifted me out of the chair and after making sure I could stand on my own two feet he grinned at the blush spreading across my face.

"Don't look so embarrassed. There's nothing wrong with needing help from time to time. Like I said Shock and I are here to help in any way we can." Berto told me.

"Yeah I know. I'm just so used to being able to take care of myself." I said as I stretched. "Man now I'm hungry again." I complained and Berto laughed before asking if I'd like him to bring me something from the cafeteria. "I'll probably be able to walk there." I answered and so we started for the hallway, Shock floating nearby as we walked together. But after a few minutes I began to get tired and noticing that I was struggling to keep walking Berto stopped and gently took my arm.

"Are you alright?" He asked me and I tried to nod but then I sighed. "I thought so. Let's find you somewhere to sit and I'll get you something to eat." Berto said and I gave him a smile as he led me to the Medical Bay. After I was sitting on one of the beds he left Shock to watch over me and once he was gone I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Shock asked me as I sat looking down at the floor and when I didn't look up he flew over and hovered beside me. "Hey it's okay." He told me and I finally looked up. "Like you said before you are six months along." Shock said as I made myself comfortable, sitting with my legs out in front of me. I knew he was right but it was still frustrating to need help so often.

"Yeah I know. It just feels so…strange. I wonder if Sydney went through this." I replied and he smiled. By the time Berto returned he was happy to see me laughing at something Shock said.

"I haven't heard you laugh like that in a while." Berto commented as he joined us and I smiled as he leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm guessing you're feeling better?"

"A lot better. Like you and Shock told me there's nothing wrong with needing help." I told him and he smiled at me. "I just want to say thank you both for looking after me for the last few months. Actually ever since I met you two you've helped me and I really appreciate it." That made both my husband and best friend blush and I cracked up laughing at the both of them which eventually gave me the hiccups. That set Berto and Shock off and I frowned at them slightly as I hiccupped.

"Not…hic…funny guys. I'm…hic…not finding…hic…this very…hic…fun." I said as I sat there until I felt Claire kick me and I frowned at my stomach. "Not…hic…you too." I added. A few minutes later my hiccups finally went away and I was able to eat the fresh fruit and cheese sandwich Berto had brought me. As I was taking a long drink of the water he also brought me Shock asked me a question. Swallowing I asked him to repeat that.

"I was asking if you wanted anything else to eat." Shock said and when I raised an eyebrow at him he rolled his eye at me. "I didn't mean it as an insult." He added and I gave him a nod.

"Yeah I know that. My emotions are a bit…muddled at the moment. Yeah I'll admit that I am still kind of hungry. Even after eating all that. Man if I hadn't gotten an ultrasound I could swear I was having more than one." I replied with a grin. Laughing, Berto walked away again and Shock flew over to hover above my bed.

"How are you feeling at the moment?" He asked me as we waited for Berto to get back and I sighed before I spoke.

"Aside from being constantly hungry I feel…kind of useless." I told him and he stared at me surprised. "I'm used to being able to fight bad guys and generally help out. But now…I just sit on the sidelines. Even controlling Gizmo during our battles with Dredd, Toxzon and the Ultralinks is proving difficult now that I keep getting tired so easily and constantly running…well walking to the bathroom every hours doesn't help." I explained as I rubbed at my eyes. "Sorry to vent like this but I'm just feeling so overwhelmed." I finished as I felt tears threatening and Shock reached over to set his arm down on my shoulder.

"Hey it's okay to feel like that. We haven't really been fighting much and I was actually enjoying not being in constant danger so much that I didn't think about how you must be feeling. You know I'm your brother and I'll do whatever I can to help." Shock said and I smiled at him, wiping my eyes.

"Thanks Shock. I can always count on you to cheer me up." I told him as I pulled him into a hug. He never used to like that but after a couple of years he eventually put up with me hugging him when I felt upset or wanted to embarrass him.

"Man I leave for five minutes and this happens." Berto said as he walked in and I grinned as he joined us. Grabbing his arm I pulled him into the hug which he returned and for a few seconds I felt pretty happy. I was enjoying the group hug until Shock complained about being squished and I burst out laughing as I let go of him and he shook himself.

Of course Berto was still hugging me and I didn't want to let go of him. It wasn't until he mentioned that he had something for me that I reluctantly let go and that's when he handed me another sandwich which I thanked him for. After I finished it I began to feel sleepy and as I yawned Berto smiled at me.

"Whoa I feel pretty tired suddenly." I said as I yawned again and Berto sat behind me. "I'm not going to be much use today." Sitting there I felt Berto wrap his arms around my middle as he hugged me.

"Hey it’s fine. You are carrying our baby and it makes sense that you're tired. You need the rest." He said as he held me and I leaned my head back so it was resting on his chest. "Is there something bothering you?" He asked me suddenly and after a moment I told him.

"Yeah I've felt pretty useless lately." When Berto heard that he stared down at my face. "It's because I haven't been able to fight or train. Even controlling Gizmo's been a problem when I keep getting tired or…needing to run to the bathroom." I finished blushing slightly. Still holding me Berto leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Stupid hormones." I complained.

"It's okay to ask for help when you need it. You're a pretty independent person and now that you're having a baby you're still trying to do everything on your own. But you need to slow down and take better care of yourself especially now please, sweetheart?" Berto said and I eventually sighed knowing he was right. "I appreciate that." He added as I closed my eyes and he gently rested one of his hands on my stomach.

Soon I began to doze and not wanting to wake me Berto stayed exactly where he was. Rolling his eye at us Shock eventually flew over and landed near one of my feet.

"She's still the same girl I fell in love with. Older though not really wiser." Berto commented as he and Shock watched me sleep. Not long later Berto snapped awake when his head began to drop towards his chest and after fighting the urge to sleep he noticed that Shock had fallen asleep before him. Holding Jessie he closed his eyes and soon fell fast asleep. Several hours later I stirred awake to find both Berto and Shock sleeping and I smiled to myself before snuggling closer. Closing my eyes again I dozed off and I was only woken sometime later when Berto yawned, rubbing at his eyes with one hand.

"Good morning. Or afternoon…I'm not really sure to be truthful." I said and he grinned as he leaned over and we kissed until Shock woke and hovered beside us. When we broke apart I rubbed my eyes and stretched before climbing off the bed and of course almost falling onto the floor. Thankfully Berto had managed to grab my arm and help me to my feet.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" He asked. "It's okay." He added as he saw tears well up in my eyes and I buried my head in his chest as he hugged me.

"I know but I just feel so helpless." I sniffed as he gently stroked my hair. After a few minutes I felt better and I lifted my head. "Thanks." I said and he smiled at me. "I'm being a little emotional today aren't I?" I commented and Berto reached over and stroked my cheek.

"Like we both said to you its fine to need help. Besides this vulnerable side of you is actually pretty cute." Berto told me and I blushed. With a chuckle he kissed me on the forehead and that made me feel a lot better. "Now do you need anything?"

"No I’m fine. Thanks Berto." I answered as he gently squeezed my hand. "I’m probably keeping you from work anyway." Even though he shook his head I knew he was just trying to make me feel better though I did appreciate the thought. In the end I decided to join him in the lab and a few minutes later I was sitting in his desk chair, looking on as he worked on C.Y.T.R.O and Max’s Turbo Blaster. "That looks pretty cool. Did you upgrade the range?" I asked him and Berto explained that he’d increased the scope so that made it possible to hit a target from a greater distance.

"That’s pretty cool." Shock admitted and Berto grinned, pleased as he set down the blaster. "What else did you do?"

"I also increased the firing rate. Now Max can hit from a greater distance and hit hard." Berto told us and I grinned, impressed by the talent and intelligence of my husband. "Now if only I could get that new weapon of C.Y.T.R.O’s to work." He added as he walked over to the robot and picked up his wrench before studying how to go about fixing the sword he’d created.

"Hey you’ll figure something out. You always do." I said and Berto gave me a smile, happy that I was encouraging him. "What exactly is the problem with it anyway?" I asked him and he explained that from time to time the sword would short out. Having decided at the planning stage to give it a bit more power by running an electrical charge through it, Berto had come across a recurring problem when they tested it against Extroyer.

Just as the charge was building up in the sword it began to smoke and before Berto could figure out a solution it blew up and that distraction allowed Extroyer to escape from Max Steel and C.Y.T.R.O. So Berto tested and retested the sword and most of the time it worked perfectly. Unfortunately when it was field tested the problem occurred again and Berto was left with no choice but to leave the sword behind until he could come up with a solution. But so far the answer had alluded him. "Like I said it’ll come to you at some point."

"Hopefully sooner rather than later." Shock commented and I grinned at him. As Berto returned to fixing the sword I watched him work and after a few minutes I shifted my legs as they began to ache. When my back began to ache I tried to stand, hoping to stretch my back muscles a bit. Of course being a bit heavier than usual I struggled to sit up and noticing me sigh in frustration Berto put down his blowtorch and walked over, trying hard not to laugh at me.

"Yeah yeah. So I can’t stand. Heh like that’s a newsflash." I commented as he offered me his hand and I managed to stand with his help. "That’s better. Thanks. My back was aching and I thought stretching it would help. Of course I kind of needed to stand for that."

"Yeah that does make things easier." Shock said as he flew over and hovered at my side. Carefully stretching my back I felt better and in the end I walked around the lab which made my legs feel better too. Unfortunately I found myself needing to go to the bathroom all of a sudden and as I hurried away Shock stared at me, a little puzzled and was about to follow me until Berto coughed.

"I don’t think she needs you right now. Trust me on that." He told the Ultralink who eventually figured it out and he rolled his eye as he and Berto waited for me to return. After I returned, a slight blush on my face, I sat down on the chair with a sigh. Knowing exactly what to do Shock flew over and set his hand down on my shoulder. "Hey it’s okay." He said to me and I gave him a smile that I really didn’t feel.

"Yeah I really shouldn’t worry about things I can’t change. Besides I’m sure I’m not the first woman to have this problem." I said and that made Berto laugh. Even I thought it was pretty funny and soon all three of us were laughing.

 _It could be worse I suppose,_ I thought to myself. _At least I have my family with me every step of the way and actually not fighting is kind of nice. Though I probably will change my mind about that in a few more months._

 


	11. Chapter 11

Several weeks later I shivered moving closer to Berto only to discover when I cracked open an eye to find my husband absent. Confused I slowly sat and Shock cracked open an eye noticing my eyes searching the room.

"He's in the bathroom, Jessie." Shock yawned and I gave him a tired smile, pulling the blanket away from my legs. Struggling a little I managed to climb from the bed and I groaned as I straightened, holding a hand against my growing belly. Noting the faint smile on my face Shock just snorted before his eye closed as I shuffled towards the bathroom door. Reaching the doorknob I slowly opened the door in time to hear someone humming to themselves and I grinned, stepping through the door before I gently clicked it behind me.

"Huh whose there?" Berto called out, pausing in the process of washing his hair to turn his attention towards the door. When he heard someone trying to be quiet he cocked his eyebrows at the curtain only to yelp and jump back as the curtain flew open to reveal his wife. "Jess, you startled me."

"I was just fooling around." I replied and he gave me a weak grin looking a little curious as I stepped over to the shower before I stretched my back, moving towards my husband now with a slight grimace.

"Jessie, are you feeling alright?" Berto asked, stepping back to allow me to step into the shower stall. "I have all of N-Tek's medical team on speed-dial if we need them." He added nearly jumping out of his skin when I wrapped my arms around his back, giving his lips a brief kiss.

"I don't need a doctor, babe. I need you right now." I replied and he just shrugged, turning around before he wrapped his arms gently around my waist. "So what do you say?"

"I'd say yes but is this safe? You know with the little one and all?" Berto asked getting a much hotter kiss this time in response. When we came up both breathing hard he carefully moved me back against the shower wall and I gasped from the chilly tiles.

"While you were working in your lab I went to see one of N-Tek's doctors. They weren't surprised by the question funnily enough, apparently it's due to my hormones, and they said it's fine. It helps when I go into labor too so...it's a win-win." I barely managed to finish my sentence when Berto's tongue slipped into my mouth and I groaned as his lower half came into contact with mine.

The warmth I'd been feeling in my lower belly when I climbed from the bed only increased in strength at seeing my husband naked. But as his mouth shifted to my throat and neck, pressing kisses across my overly sensitive body I groaned my head tilting back and my grip on his back tightening. Hearing me panting softly Berto lifted his head with a smirk on his face, his eyes staring into mine.

"You really sure about this? Because this is how you ended up pregnant in the first place." Berto teased as he ran his hands gently over my growing belly and I sighed enjoying his touch. "Still if you're completely sure..." He trailed off with a grin and I groaned as he reached around to grip my backside, giving it a quick squeeze before he slid deep into me. With one hand resting on my backside and one on my growing belly Berto started to move and I groaned wrapping my arms around his neck to steady myself before I started to move and for the next few minutes the sounds of loud panting and grunting echoed throughout the bathroom. Right until I cried out, my arms wrapped tightly around my husband and my head buried in his neck as I came with Berto not far behind me.

"Okay for the first time I'm really enjoying this pregnancy." I breathed as I sat on the edge of the tub watching with a grin as Berto dressed. "Never thought I'd enjoy being kept awake half the night with this kid's kicking."

"Yeah but it'll be great when she's finally here, bella." Berto answered and I grinned as he sat beside me on the edge of the tub, one arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Just remember that both Shock and I, frankly the whole of N-Tek are here with you."

"Yeah I remember." I sighed as I rested in my husband's arms, content to be held until I felt a jolt and I rolled my eyes. "Actually he was talking about me not you but whatever." I told my stomach.

"Claire's been keeping you up huh?" Berto asked and I nodded, his eyes travelling my body until they rested on my growing belly. "In a few more weeks she'll be here." He said and I grinned as he reached down resting an open palm against my stomach in time to feel a second kick.

"Then she'll be keeping us both up. Good luck with that, Berto." I replied as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders to steady me as I climbed to my feet. Staggered might have been a better description and Berto fought off a grin as he led me back to our bedroom, watching with a tiny smile as I let out a breath once I was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Before you say anything I already know what that noise was. Isn't Jessie pregnant enough, Berto?" Shock and I actually giggled when Berto pulled a face at the Ultralink who hovered just above the pillows.

"Shock, that's not funny." I replied though by then I had a hand over my mouth to hide my grin. "I can't get pregnant when I'm already pregnant." I pointed out and Shock snorted as Berto laughed this time, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't encourage him, Jess. Otherwise he might give it a try." Shock sighed and that made me burst into a fit of giggling. "Too late." He muttered more to himself as Berto cracked up seconds later.

**Two weeks before the big event...**

"Will you be okay while I'm at work? I can stay here today if you want." Berto asked as I sat on our bed and I sighed for what felt like the hundreth time in the last few days.

"I know you're worried about me but I'll be fine. Besides I'm not due for two more weeks anyway. I appreciate that you worry about me but you are the chief science officer at N-Tek and they need you there. Especially with Dredd, Extroyer, Naught, the Ultralinks running around loose. Need I say more?" I told him as he grabbed his jacket and walked over to me.

"You need me more and besides there are plenty of agents who can fill in for me. Everyone would understand if I took a day off to look after you." He told me as he sat and leaned over to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"No one as smart as you." I pointed out and I heard an 'ahem' which made me giggle as Shock flew into the room. "Human I mean." I added and he nodded giving me a grin as he hovered beside me.

"Quit worrying so much. I'll look after Jessie and call you if I need to." Shock said to Berto who eventually nodded. After making sure that I was fine he left and drove his red convertible back to N-Tek.

Once he left I went to stand and Shock flew in front of me. "Need a hand?" He asked me and I nodded. Holding his arm out I took hold and he gently helped me to my feet. Now nine months pregnant I was finding it pretty difficult to walk or even stand so any help, whether human or Ultralink, was definitely welcome.

After being helped to my feet I made my way to the bathroom. A short while later I wandered into the kitchen to find Shock already there.

"Thanks for your help. I would have been stuck sitting on that bed all day otherwise." I said and he laughed before asking what I wanted. Soon I was eating cheese on toast and as Shock flew around the room he asked how I was feeling.

"Extremely pregnant." I answered and he laughed again as we both looked at my stomach. With only two weeks left before my due date, despite what Berto thought, I still couldn't believe that soon I would be a mom. Noticing the smile on my face Shock flew over and hovered beside me.

"Berto's really anxious isn't he?" Shock said and I nodded, wondering what he was doing now. As it turns out he had just arrived at N-Tek and he was fighting off the urge to call and check on me. Thankfully Max and Steel showed up and that took his mind off his unease at leaving me home.

"Are you alright, Berto?" Steel asked as they walked into his lab and he sighed. "It's about Jessie isn't it?"

"Yeah I know she's okay and that she doesn't need me there every second of the day I just…worry." He replied and Max walked over.

"I was the same when Sydney was pregnant with Kate. She'll be fine. Anyway she has Shock to look after her but if he needs to, he'll call you." Max told him and after a moment Berto nodded.

"So what are you working on?" Max asked and as Berto went to explain his newest invention I was visiting the bathroom for the second time today. When I walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed Shock flew in to check on me.

"Walking is getting pretty impossible now." I commented as I rested my feet on the bed and Shock smiled at me. "Could you hand me my journal?" I asked Shock who instantly picked it up from the desk beside the bed and brought it over, also grabbing a pen and handing it to me. "Thanks for all your help."

"You're welcome. It can't be easy trying to do everything yourself when your almost ready to give birth." He said and I nodded, setting down the journal and placing one hand on my belly I felt Claire kick.

"I'm pretty much ready now though I still have about two more weeks left. It's kind of hard being stuck at home so much though I suppose I am getting enough rest now." I replied before I picked up my journal and opened it. After making a note of the date I decided what to write.

_August 1st 2024_

_I still can't believe that in about two weeks I'll be a mom. I mean technically I am already but soon it'll be official. I just wish that mom and dad could be here today to see our family. It's actually kind of funny, I'm the one who's pretty calm and Berto's the one worrying. I mean I'm having the kid and not him. But I guess he worries so much because he wants to take care of me and I can live with that. He and Shock have been such a great help all through my pregnancy and even when I go into labor they said they'd be there too. I'm pretty lucky to have such wonderful family._

After I finished writing I suddenly gave a yawn and Shock grinned down at me. Offering to put my journal away I handed it to him and as he set it down on the desk I yawned again.

"Maybe you should rest for a while." He suggested as he reached over and pulled the blanket over me.

"Good idea. Even walking's exhausting right now." I muttered as I lay on my side and closed my eyes, making myself comfortable. Within a few moments I started to doze and he watched over me for a few minutes before he heard something. As he flew into the kitchen he heard the phone ring and he quickly answered it, not wanting the noise to wake me.

"Hello?" He said and when Sydney answered he smiled as she asked how I was feeling. "Jessie's resting now but she's doing pretty good. Berto however…"

"What do you mean, Shock?" Sydney asked and after the Ultralink told her that he was more worked up about Jessie having a baby then Jessie herself she started laughing. And that's when he heard Kate on the other end.

"Hi Shock." She said and Shock grinned before saying hello. "Where's Berto and Jessie?" She asked him and he explained that Berto was at N-Tek while Jessie was resting at home. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine. Jessie's just taking a nap right now." Shock told her and on the other end she laughed.

"When is she having her baby?" Kate asked after handing her mom the phone and Shock laughed as the two year old giggled.

"Not for about two weeks though she does look pretty big." Shock answered and Sydney smiled as she held the phone.

"I was the same when I was pregnant with Kate." Sydney told him. "And Max was the same way. Always worrying about me and constantly checking to see if I was alright. Mind you it was nice with Max being so intentive to me."

"Yeah and I've been watching over Jessie too, just in case. Heh I guess I worry about her as much as Berto now that I think about it." Shock said and she heard Sydney laugh at that.

"There's nothing wrong with that. You are her best friend after all. And her family too." Sydney replied and Shock smiled as he remembered the day that Jessie had said those words to Ven-Ghan and her Ultralink partner.

After trying to capture Shock, believing the Ultralink needed to be brought to justice for his crimes against humanity, Jessie had managed to tell the Ultralink Hunter that she's gladly give up her life for the only family she had left. Shock was pretty surprised and touched that Jessie would consider him part of my family and that had left him speechless, even shocking the hunter for a moment. Now he was part of N-Tek and their extended family.

"Pretty soon I'll be an uncle." He said and they both laughed at that. Before she finished the call Sydney asked Shock to look after his friend and promise to let her and Kate see Claire. Especially Kate who called out goodbye and as Shock set the phone down he smiled before he flew into the bedroom to check on his best friend.

As he slowly opened the door he found me still curled up on the bed, one hand under my head and the other resting on top of my very pregnant stomach. Flying over he noticed that even though I was sound asleep I was mumbling something and when he flew closer, curious he heard me whimper.

Now beginning to worry he gently touched my shoulder and that's when I whimpered again, saying something but it wasn't too clear and as he got closer to my face my eyes shot open. Just for a few seconds I didn't even notice him as I struggled to sit up, breathing hard and he was instantly at my side.

"Jessie, what's wrong?" He asked and when I didn't answer, he repeated the question as he lay one of his arms on my shoulder. The moment I realized he was in the room I managed to calm down a little and that's when he saw the tears welling up in my eyes.

"It's okay." He told me and I nodded as I hurriedly tried to wipe my eyes, not wanting to let him see me cry. Why I had no idea as he already seen me at my best and worse but then I was freaking out about a nightmare and I wasn't thinking clearly. As I sat there, trying to get my heart to stop pounding so bad Shock said something to me before he left the room and once he returned he told me that Berto was on his way home.

"Huh? Why?" I asked and he pointed out Berto would want to be here for me. "Okay." I added and when Berto rushed into the apartment Shock told him exactly what had happened. Finding me sitting on the bed we both shared he sat beside me and took my hand. Thankful he'd come back I rested my head on his chest for a few minutes until he finally asked me a question.

"Are you okay? Shock told me that you were pretty shaken up when you woke up." Berto said and after I sighed he gave me a smile. "If you don't want to tell me that's okay."

"I had a nightmare." I replied and once I took a deep breath I told him. "I was at N-Tek and pretty much in the same state I'm in now. You were working in your lab and I was with Shock, in one of the training room watching Ven Ghan and Max Steel spar. Then there was this huge explosion inside the building and it must have knocked me out because I woke up on the floor."

"When no one helped me to my feet I grabbed the keyboard beside me and used it to stand. And that's when I found that Max, Steel and Ven…weren't moving. I called out and tried to wake them but…they didn't…they weren't…"Suddenly my throat felt tight and I took a deep shuddering breath. "When I made it into the hallway I found people lying dead all around me and after I went looking for you…I found you leaning against the wall, a hand clamped over your side. Overjoyed you were alive I was about to rush over…when I saw Mega Elementor step out of the smoke to stand over me."

"I remember crying out to you and that's when Mega Elementor…cut you down as you tried to shield me. I rushed over to you and I found you…you weren't breathing. Then I heard Mega Elementor laugh at me before he lunged at me with his metal claws. And that's when I woke up." I finished as I felt fresh tears running down my cheeks.

Pulling me into his arms Berto gently stroked my hair as I buried my face in his chest, sobbing.

"It's okay. It was just a bad dream and it's over. We're all safe." He soothed and as I continued to sob he held me in his arms. After a while my sobs quieted and as I snuggled closer I found that despite the nap I was feeling pretty drowsy.

I must have fallen asleep again, thankfully without any more nightmares, so when I finally woke I found Berto and Shock checking up on me. Walking over Berto sat beside me as I struggled to sit up.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" He asked as he reached up and stroked my hair. Leaning against his shoulder I smiled up at him.

"Not too bad. I didn't have that nightmare again. Sorry if I scared you guys when I…freaked out for lack of a better word." I told him and Shock, who hovered over the desk. "I knew it was only a dream but…" Then I sighed and Berto wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with having a nightmare." Berto said as I sat there. "I know it can't be easy being stuck at home for the last week and I'm really sorry that I left you today." Lifting my head I gave him a grin.

"There's nothing wrong with you going to work. Besides Shock's been doing a great job at looking after me and I'm not completely helpless." I replied and he went to say something, probably to tell me I wasn't helpless, when he saw the smile on my face and he chuckled.

"Yeah okay." Berto said as he gently squeezed my hand before leaning over to give me a kiss. When we broke apart I felt better about myself and after a moment he asked how I was physically feeling.

"Well walking has been kind of difficult." I told him and he stifled a laugh as we both looked down at my stomach. "For pretty obvious reasons as you can plainly see. I look like I swallowed a watermelon or something." I added and that made all three of us burst out laughing.

Once our laughter had subsided I moved over and rested my head on Berto's chest as he wrapped his arms around my middle. Or tried to anyway finding it somewhat difficult due to the size of my belly. In the end he wrapped on arm around my shoulder and one rested on my belly.

"That was kind of difficult. You are a little bigger than the last time I wrapped my arms around your waist." Berto commented and I giggled as I looked up at him for a moment. "Well to be truthful…a lot bigger." He added and I giggled again. "Oh but you're still beautiful." He hurriedly added as I snuggled closer.

"Yeah I am pretty big now. Definitely feeling it too." I replied and he stroked my hair. "My back aches and staying upright is a pain too."

"Just think in less than two weeks you'll be having a baby." Shock pointed out and I smiled at him, thinking back to when I first found out I was pregnant. It was only a few short weeks after Berto and I made love for the first time and I was suffering from what I later found out was morning sickness.

When I was sick not long after eating Shock asked Kat to check me over and it was then I realized just why I was feeling so ill and constantly exhausted. Now that I thought about it the signs all pointed to one obvious cause; that I was going to have a baby.

Nine months on I could hardly walk and I was actually looking forward to being able to move properly again. Of course I knew I was due this month but even with an exact date I knew that I could be early or even late and that I have to admit did kind of worry me. Of course Berto picked up on my unease and he asked what was wrong as I sat there.

"I was just thinking about when I might go into labor. I'm…really nervous about everything that could go wrong." I told him and he hugged me tighter, trying to comfort me.

"Hey you'll do fine and we'll be there the whole time. Like I promised you." Berto told me and I managed a smile. "It's going to be fine."

"Yeah Jessie. We'll be there at your side. Don't worry so much." Shock added and I gave him a raised eyebrow at that.

"Just remember that I'm having the baby and not you two." I grumbled and instantly I felt awful having snapped at my family. "That wasn't nice. I didn't mean that guys. You two have been so wonderful to me and not just while I've been pregnant. Ever since I met you two you've looked after me and I appreciate it. I appreciate everything that you've done to help me."

"You don't need to apologize. I know you're scared about giving birth and that's what's making you uneasy. But it's okay." Berto said as he took my hand and I gave him and Shock a smile, grateful at having such a great family to rely on. I was enjoying sitting quietly with my two favorite people when my stomach rumbled and I burst out laughing.

After Berto stood up and offered me his hand I took it as he carefully helped me to my feet before I followed him and Shock into the kitchen. After I sat at the kitchen table Berto and Shock worked on making lunch and as I sat there I was once again grateful at having two guys that cared so much about me.

Catching the smile on my face Berto and Shock grinned back before finishing making lunch. While I waited Shock suggested sitting on the couch as it was probably more comfortable and in the end I gave him a nod before I wandered over.

Now sitting on one side of the couch and finding that Shock was right about it being more comfortable, I leant back and a few minutes later I felt someone gently shake my shoulder. Apparently I'd fallen asleep and I opened my eyes to find Berto and Shock grinning down at me.

"Heh…I'm making a habit of dozing off like this aren't I?" I yawned as I stretched. With a chuckle Berto sat beside me while Shock flew over to the TV.

"Bueno no hay problema. You need the rest anyway. Here you go." Berto said as he handed me a plate with two sandwiches on it and I smiled as I took it from him.

"Thanks Berto." I said before I moved closer, resting my head on his shoulder. "So what are we watching?" I asked Shock as he turned the TV on and that's when I saw a newsflash.

"Whoa what's going on?" I asked as I leaned forward as Shock turned the volume up. "Oh no…not Extroyer." I grumbled as I watched the video that a news crew had caught on film. As we watched he transformed into his T-Rex form and having already spotted the news crew issued a challenge.

"I know you're watching J-Shock and so I'm issuing this challenge. Fight me and if you win I'll let you bring me in. Lose and you must unmask yourself in front of Copper Canyon, live on camera." He growled before crushing the camera and probably making a cameraman pretty mad. When the newsflash ended I continued to glare at the TV as Berto and Shock exchanged a look of worry.

"That monster. Who does he think he is? Thinking I'm going to fight him just because he wants me to." I growled before somehow climbing to my feet. "I guess it's off to N-Tek then." I said as I headed for the door, only for Shock to fly over and block my path to the front door. "Umm what are you doing?"

"There's no way you're in any state to fight him." Berto commented and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't give me that look. You can barely walk let alone fight." He added as he crossed his arms and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well obviously I can't fight. That's why I want to go back to N-Tek. It's safer for one thing and there's the Holobot of course. He said he wanted to fight J-Shock but he didn't say which one." I explained and they both grinned.

"That's very impressive Jessie." Shock said and Berto nodded at me.

"I can come up with a great plan when I want to guys. Even when I'm nine months pregnant." I replied with a grin on my face. Linking with me Shock changed me into my emerald-green dress and as he detached I took a moment to admire how pretty it was.

Just because I was a fighter I was still a woman who appreciated looking good too. Plus I never had to alter the outfit since it was a hologram and my only 'real' clothing was my Base Suit which came in handy now that I was a lot bigger since I became a Turbo user.

Helping me outside and opening the door to his convertible I sat down and reached for my seatbelt as Berto walked around and sat in the driver's seat. For a moment I had a little trouble doing it up until Berto carefully reached across and wrapped it around my shoulder and middle.

"Thanks again." I told him a little embarrassed and he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before he started the engine and we were on our way. It didn't take long to reach N-Tek and once inside I undid my seatbelt and opened the door on my side before Berto helped me to my feet. I moved as quickly as I could somehow keeping pace with Berto and Shock as we headed for the Com Room. I barely made it inside before I found myself a little out of breath though having noticed this Kat brought a chair over.

"You look like you could use a sit down." She said as I almost fell into it and I gave her a nod, catching my breath before she hurried over to the keyboard. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit out of breath but otherwise fine. I'll pretty much ready to have Claire right this second." I commented and she laughed as we waited for our friends to show up. "Still have to wait though." I added as Commander Forge and Jefferson arrived. They seemed a little surprised to see me until they remembered the news report and Forge asked how I was.

"Other than not being able to stand without help, pretty good." And that made everyone laugh despite the seriousness of the situation. "Where's Max and Steel by the way?"

"On their way. They were taking Sydney and Kate for a walk when we called." Forge explained and I wondered if they were okay. "Before you start worrying Max made sure to get his wife and daughter home safely before rushing here." He added and I nodded, relieved at that piece of new. When they finally joined us Steel detached and asked what was going on.

"So far what we know is that Extroyer wants to fight J-Shock. He said that if she wins he'll allow himself to be brought in. Lose and she allows herself to be unmasked. Of course that's not going to happened for several reasons. One; we don't negotiate with terrorists. Two; we bring him in no matter what. And three; Jessie can't fight now." He said giving me a slight smile and I grinned back.

"So how do we have J-Shock fight when she can't fight?" Max asked as he walked over and gave me a grin.

"If everyone's finished pointing out that I'm very pregnant does everyone have a plan?" I said and that's when Berto suggested my plan. "Oh right. Good thinking."

"Actually you thought of it. Well the plan is to use the Holobot, disguised as you, to fight Extroyer. Then after it beats him we bring him back here." Berto said as he tapped a button on his controller and in a few short minutes it arrived. Even knowing it would look exactly like me, well J-Shock anyway, I still blinked hearing it speak in my voice.

"Let's rock!" It said and I giggled, remembering when I'd come up with that catchphrase. "Let's go kick Extroyer's butt!" It added and I burst out laughing. Even my friends thought that was pretty funny and by the time our laughter had subsided a few minutes had passed and I had the hiccups.

Grinning at me for a moment, which was kind of freaky, 'J-Shock' left and took off after Extroyer as I stayed behind. It didn't take too long to find him and when he saw J-Shock he grinned before changing to his Black Tiger morph and he laughed.

"I knew you couldn't resist facing me head on. And that was the first mistake you made. The second was thinking I'd keep my end of the bargain and fight you one on one. Vin! Dwayne! Get her!" He growled and that's when I saw, from the Com Room of course, appear and fire something at me.

Thankfully, Berto had planned for this and he used his controller to make the Holobot dodge and strike back. Slamming her fists into Extroyer's jaw he yelped before he was picked up and thrown several feet away.

Although the Holobot couldn't change forms like I could with Shock it still had my strength and that would be more than enough. But Max Steel was hidden in plain sight, using Stealth mode just in case this plan went awry. As it turned that proved to a great idea when Extroyer's two henchmen attacked J-Shock.

Of course he hadn't counted on me bringing backup and when Max Steel knocked him flying he leapt to his feet with a roar. "You tricked me!" He growled and Max laughed as he attacked.

"That's pretty funny coming from you. You said you wanted to fight me one on one." J-Shock commented and I giggled as I watched Berto started wiping the floor with the villain. It didn't take long before Extroyer changed forms and used his T-Rex form to fight back. Now I was starting to worry but with all the experience that Max Steel and Berto had fighting against any of their enemies I needn't have worried.

"Go Turbo, Strength!" Max Steel yelled and changing form he rushed Extroyer, dodging his tail before slamming both fists into the creature's jaws. With a roar he slammed into a building nearby and lay there stunned for a few moments.

Then he growled and snapped at Max's legs tripping him and as I watched he somehow ended up in the villain's jaws. "Little help?" He called out as he used his strength to keep the villain's jaws open. Rushing to his rescue J-Shock rushed Extroyer and tripped the T-Rex and when he stumbled Max freed himself and teamed up with his friend.

Of course Max and Berto got too confident and they completely forgot that Extroyer had backup as well. As I yelled out a warning I saw Dwayne fire something at Max and he was knocked backwards into the building behind him.

At the same time J-Shock was struck by Extroyer and she collided with the pavement. In the Com Room I watched as Berto tried to get the Holobot to stand but something was wrong and it sparked before it stopped working altogether.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying not to panic and he glared at the controller before he ended up calling C.Y.T.R.O to help Max Steel who had managed to stand and was now holding his own against Extroyer.

When the robot showed up to help he fired several missiles at the T-Rex which caused Extroyer to hit the pavement. Lying there stunned for the second time today I laughed as Max and C.Y.T.R.O stood over the villain, making sure he wasn't faking being unconscious.

When he didn't move I climbed to my feet and laughed as Berto grinned. Calling N-Tek they waited for someone to help them bring the villain back and as they did I watched them high-five each other.

Even Shock seemed pretty impressed by the outcome of our battle and as he hovered near the screen the smile on my face suddenly evaporated as I felt a jolt in my stomach and a sharp pain that left me gasping. When Berto and Shock turned around, still smiling, they instantly frowned as I stood there holding my stomach and wincing, the floor under me wet.

"I've either just... wet myself, which I doubt, or my…my water just broke." I gasped as they rushed over, quickly helping me back into the seat as I gasped. "The baby's coming." I stammered and they both looked at each other, worried. "But I'm not due for…ohh." I groaned out as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and Berto knelt beside me, taking my hand as I whimpered, trying to breathe through the first of my contractions.

"It's going to be okay. Just breathe." Berto said as Shock quickly went looking for help. At the same exact moment Extroyer picked the worst time to wake up and suddenly everything starting to go wrong. Even Forge picked the wrong time to call us.

"Berto, we need you to call C.Y.T.R.O. Extroyer's loose." He said and Berto glared at him suddenly.

"We have an emergency of our own right now, Chief." He told Commander Forge who stared at him for a moment, confused. "Jessie's gone into labor."

"But she isn't due for another two weeks." He said and it was my turn to glare at him, still trying to breathe through the pain.

"Tell that to Claire." I growled before another contraction hit and I groaned, wincing as Shock hovered at my side one hand resting on my shoulder. "She's not...going to wait for...two weeks. This baby's coming now."

　


	12. Chapter 12

Since I was clearly unable to walk to the Medical Bay, Berto made the most of the office chair and as he and Shock carefully wheeled me inside I focused as much as I could on my breathing. Once they moved through the door Berto gently helped me up and I staggered over to the closest bed, lying on my back with his help. Taking his eyes off me for a few seconds, Berto quickly called to any available doctors who were able to deliver a baby. I would have groaned at how unfair it was that I was early but I also knew that this can happen but it didn't stop me from groaning in frustration and pain.

"How are you holding up?" He asked as I panted, another contraction making me groan.

"You...should help." I managed and he blinked down at me, puzzled. "Outside…with Extroyer." I said and he looked towards the door then back at me, shaking his head.

"You need me more." He told me and I sighed, in pain but still determined to get him to lend a hand.

"I know you want to help me but I’ll be okay." I whispered and he raised an eyebrow. "Not okay but still…they need your help. Please?" After a long moment of looking me in the eyes he finally gave me a nod. "I can....do this."

"Can you look after her Shock?" He asked my Ultralink and he nodded. "Okay but call me straight away if you need me." Berto quickly said before he leaned across and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I promise I’ll be back soon." He said before he hurried back to his lab and I somehow managed to smile before another contraction hit.

"Maybe…that was a bad idea." I groaned, panting through it and Shock linked with me. In seconds I heard his voice in my head.

"It’s going to be okay. Just breathe." Shock told me and I did the best I could. "I know you want Berto here with you so it was really brave of you to have him fight alongside his friends instead."

"I know but I’m really starting to regret it." I gasped and he chuckled. As I lay there Berto had just sent C.Y.T.R.O outside so he could help Max Steel and the rest of N-Tek fight against Extroyer. As he stood in his lab he began to wonder how his wife was doing and then he shook his head, determined not to get sidetracked and knowing I was pretty tough.

"I just hope she’s okay." Berto muttered to himself as he watched Extroyer change to T-Rex form again before he went barreling into an N-Tek tank and sent it flying. "Okay maybe she was right. Let’s rock and roll, C.Y.T.R.O!" He called out as he slammed into Extroyer. Sending the villain flying he laughed as Extroyer smashed into the canyon floor. As he changed to his Gorilla form Max Steel attacked and together they tag teamed the villain, sending him flying. At the same time Forge led a team of N-Tek and as they opened fire Extroyer roared, now being attacked from all sides.

"That’s it! Let’s take this psycho down!" Forge yelled and Extroyer suddenly glared at him before charging, changing midstride into his Black Tiger form. "Uh oh." Forge added just as he was knocked off his feet and now had a tiger trying to claw him to ribbons.

"Call me a psycho!" He roared and Forge managed to jam his gun in Extroyer’s jaws just as he lunged. Before Extroyer could get the gun out of his mouth Forge smashed his fist into the tiger’s face. With a roar Extroyer slammed into the ground and before he could get back up Forge retrieved his gun and opened fire. But in his tiger form Extroyer was just too fast and he dodged, running for cover.

Running after Extroyer both Max Steel and C.Y.T.R.O were could unaware when something leapt into their midst and knocked them down. Looking up they saw Mega Elementor laugh as he sent his spiked mace at them and one by one they went flying into the canyon wall. With a growl Berto raced towards the hangar just as Kat and Jefferson were getting ready to leave and help.

"What are you doing here?" Jefferson asked as Berto jumped aboard and he quickly explained that he wanted to help. "Alright but where’s Jessie?" He said as they headed for the battle.

"In the Medical Bay right now getting ready to deliver Claire." Berto replied and when he didn’t add to his explanation Jefferson just shrugged. For the last few minutes I had been attempting to breathe and keep track of how many minutes between contractions, which frankly wasn't going well because as soon as another contraction hit I lost count leaving Shock to help.

"It’s alright. Berto will be back soon." Shock tried to help as I lay there. "I’m sorry I can’t help more."

"No…it’s okay. You’ve been a great help." I told him and he chuckled softly in my head. "I hope he’s okay." Detaching he reached over and took my hand. For a full minute I began to feel better but then another contraction hit, sooner than the last and I whimpered. "They’re coming faster now." I gasped as one of the doctors present stepped closer making me realize it was Doctor Conrad.

"Once you're fully dilated you'll need to push." He explained and I rolled my eyes, annoyed until Shock spoke up.

"He’s just trying to help you." Shock told me and I sighed, not meaning to snap but unable to help it.

"Sorry doc but…ow. I’m kind of…in pain right now." I apologized and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"It’s fine Jessie. You’re doing fine and your baby will be here before you know it." Doctor Conrad told me and I gave him a weak smile. "I thought you weren’t due for another two weeks."

"Try telling that to my baby." I replied as another contraction made me cry out, this one hurting more than the last one. "They're coming faster now. Is that normal?"

"I’ll keep checking on you and tell you exactly when you need to push." When I blinked at him, he gave me a smile. "I know but it could take a while before you’re ready to deliver. Just rest." Doctor Conrad told me and I frowned slightly as I winced in pain. "I’m sorry but it could take hours." He added and I groaned not just from the pain.

"He’s right. Squeeze my hand if you need to okay?" Shock told me and I quickly nodded. In seconds I needed to and as I groaned Shock sighed, wondering where Berto was. To everyone’s shock they heard alarms ringing inside the building and I groaned again, another wave of pain hitting me and as soon as it passed I asked what was going on. Offering to check Shock disappeared into the hallway and rushed back in under a minute. "It’s Chomp Link! He’s gotten into N-Tek!" He told me and I closed my eyes for a moment.

"I’m completely...helpless and they pick...the worse time to attack. If he gets in here…" I muttered and that’s when I heard something. A huge bang and Shock cautiously left my side to check it out. Then he flew back, a smile on his face.

"It’s Ven Ghan. He’s kicking Chomp’s butt." He said and I wanted to cheer. Unable to I managed a grin instead and a few seconds later he called out to us.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked and Shock flew into the hallway to answer him. After a few seconds he returned with Ven Ghan in tow. "You’re in labor? Are you okay?" He asked me and I fought the urge to glare at him.

"I’m in labor and you ask that? Sorry…in pain right now. Thanks for your help Ven. Berto’s helping Max Steel and Forge so we’re kind of…defenseless right now." I quickly told him and then I cried out as the pain hit again.

"Then I’m glad I returned. Since you need protection I will assist you." Ven Ghan told me and I gave him a smile, despite the pain that kept hitting every forty seconds or so. "I will stay in the hallway and make sure nothing gets by me." He added before he walked outside the room.

Seconds later I heard the sounds of a battle and I grimaced, hoping he’d be okay and thankful that I had such great friends to rely on. As the battle between Max Steel and Mega Elementor wore on, neither giving an inch, I was fighting my own battle after an hour went by and pretty soon I was feeling worn out from the pain as each contraction began to take its toll on me. Sweat dripping down my cheeks I whimpered, wanting to rest but I couldn't get comfortable so I lay there too afraid to move.

Truth be told I was terrified and without Berto being there, holding my hand and telling me I was going to be okay, I was beginning to have my doubts that I could deliver my baby. Then I heard someone call out and I lifted my head slightly, still gasping. My mood instantly brightened when I saw Berto rush into the room.

"Are you okay? I’m so sorry I wasn’t there." He blurted and I gave a weak laugh, surprising everyone in the room. "Huh?"

"Sorry but I’m just glad you’re here. But you look way more nervous than I do." I told him as he took my hand. "But the baby might not be here for….oww." I groaned and that’s when Doctor Conrad spoke to us.

"You're fully dilated. You’ll need to push very soon." He said and I blinked up at him. "You’re doing great. When you feel the need to push, push."

"Doesn’t feel like it right now. Ow." I muttered and Berto squeezed my hand as I whimpered.

"You can do this Jessie. You’re going to be a great mom." He told me and I managed to smile at him as he leaned over and kissed my forehead. Ten minutes later Doctor Conrad told me that I needed to push as soon as I felt the next contraction and I wanted to growl at him but I resisted the urge after seeing the worry on Berto’s face.

The moment I felt the next contraction hit I pushed and when nothing happened I whimpered. But then Doctor Conrad told me to push again once the next contraction hit and I did the best I could, already exhausted beyond belief. Then as I did I heard the sudden sounds of a baby crying and I sighed, relieved that it was over as I rested my head on the bed panting. With Berto's help he gently helped me up in time to see Doctor Conrad lifting our daughter into his arms, immediately moving to clean her.

"Are you okay?" Berto asked me, concern in his chocolate-brown eyes and I managed to smile at him.

"Yeah…I’m okay. Just wondering why it’s so quiet outside." I whispered, panting and he looked towards the door, probably wondering the same thing I was. "I hope everything’s alright." At that moment I heard footsteps and as they got closer I couldn’t help feeling a little scared. It wasn’t until Ven-Ghan turned the corner that I sighed, instantly calming down at the sight of the green-skinned Ultralink hunter.

"Is everything alright?" Ven asked and I saw Berto raise an eyebrow at Ven, probably annoyed at being startled like that.

"Yeah we’re fine in here. What’s going on outside?" I asked and Berto raised his eyebrows at me, probably wondering how I could be after having just given birth.

"The last time I was outside Mega Elementor and Max Steel were fighting. I’ve been fighting my own battle and I haven’t been able to check since several Ultralinks managed to find their way inside." Ven explained as he walked over and stood at our side.

"I’ve been fighting my own battle. But it’s good to see you’re alright." I replied as I closed my eyes for a moment. "I just hope the rest of N-Tek are alright." I soon got my answer when I heard a commotion outside and as I opened my eyes again I saw Max and Steel rush around the corner, and Ven-Ghan immediately stepped to one side to avoid them.

"Whoa sorry! Is everyone okay?" Max asked as he dusted himself off and after Steel detached he rolled his eyes at his partner.

"What’s going on outside?" Berto asked as I rubbed at my eyes and Steel told us that although Mega Elementor managed to escape they had some good news. "You caught Extroyer?"

"Aww I wanted to tell you." Max complained and I managed a tired laugh. "Well yeah he’s on his way to the Stasis Cells right now. But we were actually coming here to check on you and…" Before the words were out of his mouth Doctor Conrad walked over and carefully handed me Claire, now wrapped in a blanket.

"Wow…she’s so tiny." I commented as I held mine and Berto’s daughter in my arms and as I looked down at her sleeping form she slowly opened her eyes. "Hey she has your eyes Berto." I pointed out only to blush slightly when I remembered that we both have the same colored eyes. "Okay both of our eyes." I added and he laughed as everyone in the room looked down at her.

"Well she has Berto’s hair." Shock said and I smiled at my best friend, noting the strands of jet black hair on Claire's head. As I lay there I noticed that Claire seemed to be looking at me, probably wondering who I was. "She’s beautiful." He commented. Completely oblivious to the sounds of running feet outside and the growls of what I would later found out were from Extroyer, Berto and I were still looking down at our daughter for who knows how long until I gave a sudden yawn.

"Hey are you okay?" Berto asked me and then he grinned. "Sorry that’s a pretty dumb question after everything you’ve been through today. Want me to take her so you can get some rest?" He offered and I gently handed Claire to my husband.

A little reluctantly I had to say but I was feeling drained after the long labor and I gave him a grateful smile. Leaning over he gave me a kiss on the forehead before I lay back and closed my eyes.

It wasn’t until I felt someone stroking my forehead that I managed to open my eyes and I found Berto and Shock sitting beside me.

"We didn’t wake you did we?" Shock asked as Berto adjusted the blanket he had covered me with.

"It’s okay. What did I miss?" I muttered as I lay there and he grinned back at me, clearly impressed.

"After N-Tek put Extroyer into one of the Stasis Cells we’ve been watching over Claire. Plus pretty much everyone wanted to see her." Shock told me as I struggled to sit up. Once I was more or less upright I rubbed my eyes as Berto took my hand.

"Well she’s pretty cute." Berto said and I grinned at him. "Though with you as her mom I’m not really surprised."

"Flatterer." I laughed and he smiled back. "Where’s Claire?" I asked him and that’s when Kat walked over, holding our daughter is her arms.

"Forge and Molly really wanted to see her and I couldn’t resist." Kat told me as she gently handed her to me. "She really is cute."

"Yeah. I still can’t believe that she’s ours." I replied just as Claire opened her eyes. After a few seconds she began to cry and I have to admit that I had no idea what to do. "Hey it’s okay." I said to her and when she kept crying I felt like doing the same until Kat gave me a reassuring smile.

"She’s probably just hungry." She told me and that threw me for a moment. Then I finally understood and that’s when I came across my second problem.

"Umm…kinda not sure how. With my hologram making it impossible to…" I replied as I tried not to blush or panic. Or possibly both at the exact same time and when I explained why Berto suddenly laughed. "Okay you are not helping right now." I grumbled and Shock rolled his eye at me before flying over and linking with me.

"If you’re done laughing at my best friend would you mind giving her some privacy?" He said to Berto who stopped immediately.

"Yeah sorry Jessie." He told me and I managed to give him a smile before he left with Kat. Once they were gone Shock changed my hologram before he left to give me some peace as well.

 

 


End file.
